


30 Days in the Life of Klaine (30 Days of Drabbles)

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alcohol, Angst, Established Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Futurefic, Gay Sex, Hate Crimes, Klaine, M/M, Male Slash, Sex, Smut, suggestive banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: 30 Days of love and growth in the lives of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Possible spoilers through the end of Season 3.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 4





	1. Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are not chronological but are posted in the order they were written. The completed story was originally posted on tumblr.com starting June 12th, 2012. Chapters 1-8 are reposted on www.scarvesandcoffee.net.
> 
> [Tumblr Link of Full Table of Contents](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/30daysofdrabbles/)
> 
> [Scarves and Coffee Story Page](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=7726&warning=20/)

"You're just doing this to be the center of attention, aren't you?"  
  
No response. Not that he really expected one at this point. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand in his own, holding it against his mouth as he looked at his fiancé's still form. Blaine's hair was sprawled out over the sterile, white pillow, free from its usual cage of gel. It contrasted sharply with his pale face, much more pale now than it ever was. Kurt was almost tempted to cover it in bronzer, just to bring some color back into his cheeks, but he knew that no matter how much product he applied, Blaine would still be lying there, still.  
  
"Come on, you've had your fun, now wake up, damn it!" His voice came out a harsh whisper, desperation in every word. It had been a week. He knew that if Blaine didn't wake up soon...no, he couldn't go there, he wouldn't go there. Blaine was going to be just fine. Kurt kissed his fiancé's knuckles gently, lips lingering over the finger which would soon hold a ring.  
  
The wedding was in three weeks. People had been telling him since the accident that he should start cancelling the catering order, the flowers, the band. But he couldn't. Blaine was going to wake up and he didn't care if he had to be wheeled down the aisle, he was marrying Blaine Anderson. Cancelling would be like giving up. And he was not about to do that. Not on Blaine, no on their future.  
  
A hand rested gently on his shoulder. "Mr. Hummel? Visiting hours are-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kurt mumbled, giving Blaine's hands another squeeze, holding it close.  
  
"I'll let you say goodnight," the nurse informed him sweetly. Kurt was grateful that she hadn't said goodbye. I'll never say goodbye to you.  
  
Kurt stood, bending over to press a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead, relishing in the tickle of his curls. "Alright, sweetie, I have to get going. You get your beauty sleep, I'll be back in the morning. Love you." He traced his fiancé's still features with his hand, his five o'clock shadow pronounced as it was almost eight. His thumb traced over Blaine's lips. They were obscured by the machines keeping Blaine alive, slightly dry and chapped. Kurt moved down, pressing his own to the corner of Blaine's mouth, the closest he could reach. "Night night, don't let the bedbugs bite."  
  
He was barely out the door when alarms started going off. Kurt tried to go back in, try to see what was happening, if he was losing....no. But the nurse who had been so sweet, Rose if he remembered correctly, was now ordering him back, her face all business. Several medical professionals rushed into Blaine's room, shutting the door behind them. Blaine's parents rushed over to him. "What's going on?" his mother demanded.  
  
Kurt shook his head. "I don't know..."  
  
"He's fighting the respirator!" a muffled voice called out in the hospital room.  
  
A heavy hand was placed on his shoulder. "That's good, right?" There was a mix of hope and desperation on Blaine's father's face. And love. Kurt's heart swelled as he nodded a confirmation. Blaine was going to be fine. And his father was finally coming around. Things were going to be different, he just knew it.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor emerged from Blaine's room. There was a tired smile on his face. "He's awake and breathing on his own," the doctor informed them quietly.  
  
"Ohthankgod," Kurt muttered, feeling as if his knees were about to give out.  
  
"Can we see him?" Mrs. Anderson inquired.  
  
The doctor nodded. "One at a time, though. He's very exhausted. We don't want him to get overly excited."  
  
Kurt looked tentatively at Blaine's parents. They both smiled at him. "Go on," his mother urged. "Get in there."  
  
He frowned. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Kurt, we both know that you're the first person he'll want to see. Go on," A small, encouraging smile. Yes, things definitely were going to change.  
  
Nodding, Kurt pushed open the door. Blaine looked much the same as he had before, although with a lot less machinery. And there was just the slightest hint of natural color on his face...Blaine stirred as he heard the noise of Kurt entering. His head shifted in his direction. He moved. Eyes opened lethargically. A small, weak smile trying to work its way onto sore lips.  
  
Kurt felt a lump form in his throat, a surge of happiness threatening to overtake him. "Blaine," he exhaled brokenly, rushing to his side, dropping down so their faces were level. "Blaine, do you know who I am?" A sudden fear took over. What if he didn't remember? What if he didn't want him anymore. What if...?  
  
"Kurt," he whispered, the sound rough but oh so beautiful.  
  
"I'm here, Baby, I'm here," he muttered, stroking Blaine's hair gently just to prove that he actually was. "You gave us quite the scare just now."  
  
Blaine grinned. "Had to make an entrance," he croaked, eyes crinkling with mirth. Kurt wanted to punch him on the shoulder, but he was terrified of hurting Blaine even more.  
  
So he did the next best thing and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
Everything was going to be okay.


	2. Future

“I can’t believe we leave for New York in a week!” Kurt exclaimed as he sat down across from Blaine in the Lima Bean. “I mean, I’m excited about Nationals, of course, but New York!”

Blaine chuckled. “The Big Apple isn’t going to know what hit it.”

Kurt picked at his muffin, feeling suddenly inexplicably nervous. “I wanna live there someday.”

He looked up at Blaine, not knowing quite what to expect. His boyfriend’s brow was furrowed in a look almost like confusion, but there was a smile on his lips. “You do?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. I want to start looking at schools in the city. I just have to get out of Lima, out of Ohio.” He shrugged, popping a bit of muffin in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “But it’s more than that. I-” he hesitated. Blaine would probably laugh at him, the idea was ridiculous.

Blaine reached out and took his hand. “Go on,” he urged.

“I want to be on Broadway.”

To his relief, Blaine’s face broke out into a wide grin. “Broadway, huh,” he mumbled, squeezing Kurt’s hand. “I can see it already. Your name up in lights, your face plastered on every billboard. And a city full of hot guys trying to get in your pants.”

Kurt sputtered, choking a bit on the little bit of coffee he had been sipping while Blaine talked. Thank goodness none of it got on his clothes. “What?” he asked, already feeling a blush creep onto his face. The idea of anyone interested in him sexually…he just wasn’t ready for that.

Blaine shrugged. “Trying, Kurt. I never said you’d let any of them.”

Kurt frowned. “Is that your not-so-subtle way of calling me a prude?”

His boyfriend shook his head. “No, it’s my apparently too subtle way of saying that I hope we’ll still be together.”

His heart started pounding excitedly, as if it wanted to leapt right out of his chest. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Blaine nodded, taking a sip of coffee. “I’ve always wanted to live in New York too.”

“But that’s a long way off,” Kurt said worriedly. “You’re only going to be a Junior. If I go after I graduate-”

“We’ll figure things out. And then when I get out of high school we’ll both go. Maybe we could get an apartment together there or something.”

Kurt smirked. “So we’d be roommates, then.”

“I would like to think we’ll be a little more than that.”

“Naturally.” Kurt looked at him seriously. “Are you really sure about this? I mean, we’ve only really been together, what, two months? That’s like ancient in the world of teenage relationships.”

“I’m sure,” Blaine assured him. “I like to plan for the future. And I see my future with you in it.”

Another blush crept onto Kurt’s face, this time for much better reasons. “What, you have a crystal ball or something?” he snarked, trying to distract himself from crying at just how sweet it all was, how happy Blaine’s words made him feel.

Blaine winked at him and Kurt felt like he was going to melt. God, he was like putty in Blaine’s hands.”Something like that.”

“Well, you’re not the only one who can see the future, you know,” he retorted.

His boyfriend leaned back arms crossed. “Oh really, now.”

“Oh yes. My crystal ball says that very, very soon we will go somewhere where we can do a little more than just hold hands.”

One of Blaine’s adorably triangular eyebrows lifted as he grinned. “How soon?”

“Oh, about as soon as we finish our coffee.”

Blaine picked up his cup and drained it. “There, done.”

Kurt laughed. “A little eager, now, are we?”

Blaine tried his best to look innocent. “Who am I to mock what the Fates have so sagely divined?”

Chuckling, Kurt finished up the last of his mid-afternoon pick-me-up. “Come on, Trelawny, let’s go. We’ve got a prophecy to fulfil.”


	3. Beginning

Carole's face lit up as he walked in the room. "Kurt! What are you doing here!" She exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug.   
  
He laughed as he returned the embrace, kissing his stepmother on the cheek in greeting. "Somebody left their dinner at home," he informed her pointedly, a glimmer in his eye. Kurt held up the bag, wiggling it around.  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to, sweetie, I could have just gotten something from the cafeteria-"  
  
"Dad insisted. Well, he was insisting on bringing it over himself, but he looked exhausted. So I gently reminded him that I'm only home for a little while, and I'll hardly get to see you at all...."  
  
Carole chuckled. "That talked him out of it?"  
  
Kurt shrugged. "That and Blaine distracted him with some football game."  
  
She offered another grinning smile. "It's so nice to have the both of you home."  
  
"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "It's nice to be around family."  
  
"How's the child hunt going?"  
  
Kurt scoffed. "We're trying to adopt. You make it sound like we're trying to kill them."  
  
Carole chuckled. "Sorry, sweetie, poor choice of words I guess." Suddenly, a beep sounded, interrupting their conversation. "That's my pager, I'm needed in the ER."  
  
Kurt frowned. "Do you think it's an emergency?"  
  
"Well, it is called the emergency room for a reason, you know," she deadpanned. "But I'm not on call for the ER tonight. Something else must be going on. Come with me, let's check it out."  
  
Kurt hesitated. "Are you sure I'm allowed-"  
  
Carole nodded definitively. "You're my son, you're allowed to visit me. Now come," Kurt felt his heart twitch the way it always did when Carole called him her son. It almost made him uneasy...almost. It was silly, he should be used to it by now. He quickly followed her and she marched down the halls of the hospital, his long legs allowing him to keep up with her hurried pace.   
  
Kurt hung back once they arrived in the ER. He didn't want to get in the way, after all. His mind flashed back to high school, when he had been rushed here, his father lying still in a bed. He shuddered. His dad was fine. Kurt shook himself, forcing himself to focus on the present. Carole walked over to the desk. "I just was paged?" she asked, the rest of her question masked by the commotion of a new arrival. The man at the desk nodded and muttered unheard words, pointing through a door. Carole gestured to him. "Come, this way."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Safe haven baby," she replied, as if that was explanation enough. It wasn't.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, sweetie. It's a baby whose mother couldn't take care of it. They can leave them off at the hospital and they go into state care if no one claims them."  
  
Kurt felt a lump forming in his throat, but he pushed it aside. "That's so sad. Why would they just give their kids up?"  
  
Carole shrugged. "There are a lot of reasons. But it's usually the most desperate ones who leave them here. At least we have a place for them to turn to so that the babies can have a shot at finding someone who can take care of them. It's better they end up here than on someone's doorstep." Her eyes twinkled, "Look at what happened to Harry Potter." she ended, joking in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
"I guess I understand,"  
  
His step-mother smiled. "Do you want to see the baby?"  
  
His eyes widened. "Can I?"  
  
Carole laughed. "Of course, right through here." She swiped her ID badge, and the door clicked, ready for her to open it. Inside was what Kurt could only assume was a plastic bassinet. A tiny form was swaddled in pink blankets, wiggling slightly.  
  
"Is it a girl?" he asked, almost breathless with sudden nerves.  
  
Carole picked up a chart. "Yep, a beautiful, healthy little girl." She put the paperwork down and scooped up the child. Looking down at the baby fondly, she whispered, "Yes, we're talking about you, sweetie."   
  
The girl made some cooing noises which made Kurt grin. He'd seen plenty of babies, more than ever since he and Blaine had been trying to adopt. But this little girl...she had stolen his heart and he'd only known her for about a minute. After a little while, she began to fuss in Carole's arms, seemingly immune to her words of comfort.  
  
He didn't know what made him do it. Kurt stretched out his arms questioningly. "Can I try?"  
  
A strange look passed over Carole's face. "Sure, honey, here you go," She handed over the baby, instructing him how to support her tiny weight.   
  
"Hey baby girl," he whispered, pulling her up into a hug, planting a gentle kiss on her tiny little head. "There's no need to cry. You're safe now. There's a lot of really nice people here who are going to take care of you, okay?" The girl stopped crying, and looked at him abstractly. She was still so young, she didn't know how to smile yet, but Kurt swore that her lips turned up just a little. Calm began to fall over her features.   
  
"I think she likes your voice." Carole informed him, a small smile on her face too.  
  
"Is that right?" He smiled down at the baby in his arms. "Do you like my voice, baby girl?" He frowned. "Does she have a name?"  
  
Carole shook her head. "No, there was no documentation with her. We'll give her one before she goes to the Department of Children and Families." Kurt felt a pang in his chest. He never wanted to let this little girl go. He suddenly realized he had found what they had been looking for.   
  
"I think she looks like a Hope," he whispered. "Hope Elizabeth,"  
  
"Well then," Carole replied, writing something down. "I think she has a name now."  
  
Kurt looked up quickly. "Seriously?"  
  
Carole nodded. "I think it fits." Hope reach one of her pudgy hands out, grabbing one of Kurt's fingers. "I think she approves too."  
  
Kurt hesitated, knowing the disappointment that could follow as soon as he spoke the words that were begging to be set free. "Do you think we'd be able to adopt her?"  
  
Carole sighed and his heart sank. He knew it had to be too good to be true. "I don't know sweetie. But I have to get her up to the nursery now. I'll walk you out." He nodded as Carole took Hope from his arms, feeling a pang at the sudden loss. He followed the pair out of the room and up a few flights of stairs until they were in a lobby. "Well, I've got to get this little bundle of joy upstairs." She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, sweetie. See you tomorrow. And I'll talk to DCF, see if I can put in a good word for the two of you."  
  
Warmth ran through Kurt's veins and he let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. "Thanks, Carole. Goodnight."  
  
He gave the sleepy baby's hand a little squeeze before he left, desperately hoping that it would not be the last time he saw the little girl. Her tired eyes flickered open at his touch, meeting his gaze. The second he got outside, his phone was out, punching the speed dial button that connected to Blaine's phone. It rang once, twice, before he heard his husband's voice.  
  
"Hey, Sweetie, you headed home?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
He could almost hear the frown. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Blaine, I think I found her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Our daughter."  
  


* * *

  
  
Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as if he was the only thing keeping him afloat. It wasn't so far from the truth. They were meeting with the DCF officer for one last time, the one last time that would determine if Hope would be theirs.  
  
Mr. Stevens, the officer, walked in, shaking both of their hands. "Let's get right to this," he began, taking a seat across from them at his desk, smiling. "Now, normally this process would take a bit more time. However, the state of New York has already determined that you two are fit to be competent parents, and our check has determined the same thing." He picked up a paper and a pen, sliding it towards them. "All you have to do is sign. Any questions?"  
  
"Will it be a problem that we'll be taking her out of state? We're only in Ohio visiting family, we'll be in New York most of the time." Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's hand.  
  
Mr. Stevens shook his head. "Not at all. The New York branch will check in, like they would had you adopted in state. This is actually more common than you would think."  
  
Blaine nodded. "Can we see her?"  
  
"Certainly." The officer picked up his phone, muttering something into the receiver. A minute later the door to the office opened, and a woman entered, Hope in her arms.  
  
Kurt could feel his heart pounding as he laid eyes on the little girl. It had only been a week since he'd last seen her, but she was already so big. They had already missed so much. He didn't want to miss any more. The woman placed Hope in Blaine's arms. Kurt's heart fluttered even more when he saw the way Blaine looked at her, a look full of pure joy and adoration. Gosh, this girl was going to be spoiled rotten.   
  
Kurt looked over at his husband, reality beginning to sink in. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Blaine grinned, leaning down to give their little girl a kiss on the forehead. "Let's start our family."


	4. Thousand

  
Kurt started a his phone began to ring on his bedside table. Grumbling, he reached out for it, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. Blaine, apparently still fast asleep, followed Kurt's body as he shifted, arms wrapped tight around his naked torso. Kurt started when he saw that the call was from his dad. There was no reason for his dad to be calling so late at night, unless....  
  
Thoughts raced through his head. Something had happened. Carole. Finn. Even his dad, someone else could be calling from his phone. Or it could be the recount.  
  
The week before there had been a referendum election back in Ohio on the issue of marriage equality. They had sat there, glued to the computer as the results came it, too close to call. A recount had been ordered, should be done anytime now. It had been at the back of his mind the whole time, something he had hoped to see so long on the verge of happening. It didn't matter that he lived in New York, that he had been married legally for years. The decision in Ohio meant just as much as it would have meant to his sixteen year old self, because he knew there were plenty of other kids who grew up just like he had or worse, whose lives had the potential to change as a result of this referendum.  
  
Kurt hit the answer button. "Hello?" he asked quietly, hoping not to wake his husband. "Dad? Is everything okay?"  
  
He heard a chuckle on the other end of the line. "Everything's a-okay, kiddo,"  
  
Kurt rubbed his free hand over his face. "It's late, couldn't this have waited until tomorrow? Blaine and I have work-"  
  
"I know, I know, sorry for waking you up. But I was just watching the eleven o'clock news and the results are in."  
  
Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. "The referendum?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah. It was close, even closer than they thought."  
  
"How close?"  
  
"A thousand votes."  
  
Kurt let out a low whistle. That was close. "Who won?" he asked tentatively, trying to discern any information from his father's tone.  
  
His dad chuckled on the other end of the line. "You did, kiddo."  
  
Kurt closed his eyes in relief. "That's-" he was at a loss for words.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Thanks for calling, Dad, I'll tell Blaine."  
  
"No problem. Goodnight, kiddo."  
  
"Goodnight, Dad,"  
  
He hung up and reached over as gently as he could, trying not to wake Blaine. This could wait until the morning.  
  
He had just settled back into Blaine's embrace when his husband stirred. "So, are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were asleep." Kurt whispered, brushing his hands through his husband's curls.   
  
Blaine grinned up at him sleepily. "I'm wide awake now. Come on, tell me."  
  
"It passed," Kurt replied breathlessly. Blaine launched himself at Kurt's lips, encompassing him a bone crunching hug.  
  
"That's incredible," he whispered against Kurt's lips. "Now we can be married."  
  
Kurt pulled back to give him a confused look. "We are married, sweetie," he replied, wiggling the finger with his wedding ring as proof.  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes. "I know. But now when we go home to visit we'll still be married."  
  
Kurt looked at him tiredly. "Blaine, we never magically stopped being married when we crossed state lines."  
  
His husband shrugged. "I know. But it's nice to have it be official."  
  
Kurt sighed, pulling them back into a sleeping position. "It might not even hold up. It only passed by a thousand votes."  
  
Blaine shrugged. "It's a step in the right direction." He traced circles on Kurt's chest with his index finger. "Someday, I'm going to be able to officially call you my husband in all fifty states, you know."  
  
Kurt chuckled. "Do I sense a road trip coming on?"  
  
"You know me so well."  
  
They settled down, trying to capture a few more hours of sleep before they had to get up at some ungodly hour. Kurt inhaled, smelling the familiar, comforting scent that was Blaine.   
  
He couldn't wait to take that road trip.


	5. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a description of escaping a fire.

"Move!" Kurt cried, tugging on Blaine's arm, pulling him out of the way of a flaming, crashing beam. He gripped his husband's arm tightly, trying to remain calm while terror coursed through his veins and smoke filled his lungs. He had no idea how their house had caught on fire, but this was not the time or place to dwell on the matter.  
  
"We've gotta get Hope," Blaine said, his eyes flashing with panic.  
  
"Yeah," Kurt started to turn, but Blaine stopped him. "Get out, Kurt. I'll get her."  
  
Kurt shook his head. Their house was literally burning around them and Blaine was going to argue who got to be the hero. "Blaine, I'll be quicker, you know that."  
  
Blaine gave him a look. "Smoke rises. I'm shorter."  
  
Kurt wanted to make a joke, a witty comment, anything. But their lives were more important.  
  
Kurt sighed in resignation. "Fine." He pulled Blaine's head up, locking his lips in a quick, desperate kiss. "I love you." When they pulled apart, there were tears in Kurt's eyes.  
  
"I love you too. I'll be right out. Now get outta here before it's too late." Blaine turned around and dashed up the stairs to their daughter's room. Thankfully the fire seemed to be on the opposite side of the house, there was only some smoke on the second floor. He pushed open his daughter's door, wincing as he heard her cough.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"It's okay, sweetie, come here, we're getting out of here."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Daddy's outside." He scooped up his daughter, who had a death grip on her favorite stuffed animal, a bunny rabbit she cleverly named Floppy Bunny. "We're going to be okay," he whispered into her hair. He held Hope close to his chest, burying her face in his shoulder to try and keep the smoke out of her delicate lungs. He bounded down the stairs, only to backtrack when flames blocked his path. He tried to hold down the panic. Blaine looked down at the little girl in his arms. He had to get her out of here. Or die trying.  
  
He raced up to his bedroom, opening the window. There was a small porch right outside. It was the only option. He opened the door, forcing himself not to stop and grab mementos. They could be replaced. His daughter could not. Blaine looked down from the porch. Damn. He had hoped maybe there was some way he could jump, something he could climb down, but nothing. If only they had put up that trellis Kurt had been wanting...  
  
"Cover your ears, sweetie," he whispered to Hope. She complied quickly. " **Kurt!** " he bellowed, praying his husband or someone would hear. " **Kurt in the back!** " He heard sirens. Someone had called nine one one. " **Kurt!!!** "  
  
He saw his husband dash around the house. "Blaine!" he called back.  
  
"Are the firefighters here?"  
  
"Kurt nodded. "But they can't get the ladder truck back here. Is there any way you can go to the front of the house?"  
  
Blaine glanced back through the glass door. He could see flames through their open bedroom door, licking their way closer. "No, we're stuck."  
  
Kurt swore, something he never did in front of Hope. "I'll let them know."  
  
"Wait, Kurt, there's a ladder in the shed. It should reach...then we can just climb down."  
  
Kurt nodded, rushing off to find their saving grace. Blaine silently willed him to hurry, casting a worried glance behind him. His husband finally returned with the ladder, propping it up against the porch just as the firefighters came around the building. Before they could stop him, Kurt scampered up the ladder, level with the rest of his family. "Come on, Hopey, let me take you down." Blaine maneuvered their daughter into one of Kurt's arms, not letting go until he was sure Kurt had her. Hope buried her face into Kurt's shoulder, scared of the height. "I've got you," Kurt whispered in reassurance.  
  
He carefully made his way back down the device, glancing up at Blaine before bringing her over to be checked out by the paramedics. The firefighters held the ladder, and Blane quickly made his way down, away from the burning mass of wood and tile that had been their home. He was shuttled over to the paramedics, who began to check his vitals. Once he got a clean bill of health, he had his breath knocked out of him by Kurt as he threw himself at Blaine. "I love you,"  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Kurt nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck. "I guess this means we have to move, doesn't it?"  
  
Blaine sighed, watching their daughter play with one of the medics as his pulled Kurt closer. "I guess so."


	6. Silver

Blaine's heart pounded as he bound up the stairs, his blood running cold at his husband's shriek. Kurt was generally so well composed that even though he hated bugs, he never freaked out about them. Same with mice. His mind flew straight to the conclusion that there was an intruder and that he had to protect his husband and their kids. Not that he had ever had any luck fighting something other than a stationary bag.  
  
"Kurt, what's wrong?" he called out. Blaine finally found his husband in the bathroom, glaring at the mirror. "Um, Kurt?"  
  
"Look at me. I'm so... _old._ "  
  
Blaine frowned. "You're kidding, right? You look like you're about two years older than when we met. You're gorgeous."  
  
Kurt smiled at him wanly. "I appreciate it, but I'm afraid my hair is going to disagree with you." He pointed at his head. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. "See?" He really didn't. When he informed Kurt of this, his husband grabbed him by the hand and yanked their bodies together. Any other time the gesture would have been a turn on, but Blaine had to focus on not toppling both of them. Kurt picked up a strand of his hair. "See? A gray hair."  
  
Blaine couldn't help a little laugh from escaping his lips. And he couldn't help it from growing until he was nearly bent over from the effort. "Are you serious?" Kurt glared at him, shoving his shoulder only somewhat playfully. "I thought you were getting chopped up by an ax murderer or something."  
  
"I _am_ being serious. If you can't support me-"  
  
Blaine stepped forward and silenced him with a quick kiss. "I do support you, baby, one hundred percent. But I kinda think you're overreacting. It's a gray hair, not a tumor."  
  
Kurt sighed, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, legs tucked under awkwardly. "I know that." He made a face. "I'd like to see how you'd be if our positions were reversed."  
  
Blaine leaned against the sink. "I've already had one. A few years ago."  
  
His husband's neck shot up faster than if he had said Patti Lupone. "No," He frowned. "How did I not notice?"  
  
Blaine shrugged. "You're usually a little more focused on my other body parts." The blush that rose up on Kurt's face made him feel extremely pleased. "It's not a very noticeable thing, to be honest.  
  
"And you're not freaking out?  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But..." Kurt buried his head in his hands, mumbling something Blaine couldn't quite make out.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Kurt slid his head up, just enough so his mouth was free. "I'm getting old, Blaine, we're getting old. Our daughter is starting high school, Blaine! Soon there will be college and then she'll meet someone and they'll have kids and we'll be _grandparents_ and old and pretty soon we'll just be dead."  
  
Blaine forced himself not to smile, knowing it would just irritate Kurt even more. Now at least he understood where this was all coming from...  
  
"Hey," he whispered, kneeling in front of his husband. "That's all still a long time off. We still have at least half our lives together."  
  
Kurt looked at him sadly. "You don't know that. One of us could get sick or there could be an accident-"  
  
A kiss interrupted his ramblings for a second time. "We can't live by what ifs, you know that." A hand traced its way along Kurt' scalp. "This is really getting to you, isn't it? I haven't seen you this bent out of shape since...I don't even know when."  
  
Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand, gripping it tightly. "I just don't want to be in a world without you in it. It...it terrifies me, Blaine. It's scary how much I depend on you..." He moved forward, Blaine automatically wrapping his arms around the man he loved.  
  
"Feeling's mutual," he whispered into Kurt's ear, trying to reassure him. "That's why it'll be just like in 'The Notebook' except we'll remember everything, just like you told me right before your graduation." He squeezed his hand. "I can't even imagine a world without you."  
  
Kurt inhaled sharply. "Sorry I'm being so silly."  
  
Blaine shifted so he was sitting next to his husband on the tub. "It's not silly. It's called a mid-life crisis."  
  
"Because that makes it so much better," Kurt replied sardonically.  
  
Blaine looked at him closely, finding the offending strand now that he knew where to look. "Silver," he muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not gray, it's silver."  
  
Kurt looked confused. "I don't see much of a difference."  
  
"Silver's more dignified."  
  
"So I'll be a dignified senior citizen?"  
  
Blaine chuckled. "I think you still have a good twenty years until you reach that segment of the population."  
  
Kurt cuddled closer, silent for a few moments. "You know, I think I could live with silver."  
  
"That's a really good thing, you know,"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I happen to have a thing for older men."  
  
The grin on Kurt's face and the casual roll of the eyes was definitely worth the punch in the arm.


	7. Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for angst, references to hate crime/violence.

Blaine Anderson loved order.  
  
He hadn't always been this way. He used to be a free spirit, hating anything that could be considered a rule and smashing it into a thousand little pieces. He use to be spontaneous, never planning, just... _living_. He even used to let his curls go loose, once his mother had stopped gelling them down when he started to get old enough to groom himself. But not anymore.  
  
Not since that night.  
  
Sometimes, when he closed his eyes right before he drifted off to sleep, he could still see it, as if he was a third party watching down from above, a bird on a tree limb. Sleep was the worst; he couldn't control his dreams. He violently switched perspectives once he drifted off, once again becoming the center of attention as his memories hit him full blast. He could hear his laughter as he and Davy had stood there, waiting to go home. He could hear the catcalls, the jeers. He could feel the panic rising in his stomach, threatening to spill out as vomit. He could feel the rough hands gripping his shoulders, tossing him to the pavement like a ragdoll. He could feel every blow as he shielded his head with his arms, praying to anything that would listen to just let it be over....  
  
Blaine would wake up then, panting in his bed. Pulling the sheets closer, he would curl up into himself, hugging his knees tightly to his chest, willing the tears to go away, regulating his breath until his heart stopped pounding. Usually he would drift off into an uneasy sleep for the rest of the night, waking up roughly with the blaring of his alarm. On the worst nights though, he couldn't get control of himself. Sometimes he would lay there for hours, quietly sobbing and shaking until it was time to face the day.  
  
Thank goodness for medium drip.  
  
He would rise then, jumping in the shower. He would massage his head, slowly working out the previous day's gel. He really should wash it out before bed, but he already lost control so much at night, he clung to his one security measure. The strands eagerly greeted the water, though the gel was much more reluctant to end the partnership. Blaine inhaled deeply as he shampooed his head, taking in the relaxing scent as he put his psyche in order. By the time he shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, he was in control. He would dress quickly; between his shower and his hair, he barely had enough time in the morning. But he wouldn't sacrifice either. Dressing wasn't difficult; he always wore his Dalton blazer. Except for the weekends, but then he just wore an T-shirt (new of course, he couldn't bear to wear anything from before...). Unless he was going out. Then he'd put on a dress shirt, probably a tie (straight, not a bowtie, less conspicuous). And he was in control.  
  
The next step was his hair. He'd look at his reflection every morning, see the curls, happy and free as they began drying, a droplet of water looping down to drip onto his nose before he rubbed it vigorously with a towel. Blaine probably used a bottle of gel every month, but he didn't care, couldn't let himself care. He needed that much to keep his hair under control. He would brush his hair vigorously, then pour a large amount of the product into his palm, smoothing it into his scalp. His comb was next, carefully sculpting his masterpiece.  
  
Taking a moment to examine his handiwork, Blaine would breath, emptying his brain of all unwanted thoughts. He would slip into his car and persona at once, so thankful he had finally gotten his licence, and drove to the Lima Bean. It wasn't exactly close to Dalton, but it had the best coffee around. All the guys went there after school, and it was practically on Blaine's way. He'd order his medium drip, maybe a muffin or a scone if he had time. Then it was back in the car, pulling into the Dalton parking lot at exactly 7:45, exactly fifteen minutes before his first class. He finished his breakfast and made his way to first period, books stacked neatly on his desk, ready to go minutes before the bell.  
  
This was his life. Every day started off pretty much the same. Class, practice, home, homework, some reading if he was lucky and then more fitful sleeping. But it was regular, it was reassuring. As reassuring as eight hours of nightly torture can be.  
  
But today was different. He had just been informed last period that the Warbler's were performing spontaneously. This had to be his least favorite part of being a Warbler, the never knowing when he would have to put his other show face on. But he had become their de facto leader (perhaps because of his love of order?) and he couldn't let them down.  
  
"Excuse me?" He froze for a moment, confused. That sounded like a girl... He turned around. It wasn't a girl, alright. Just the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on. Blaine kept his cool, calm, controlled persona in place, carrying on a conversation, spouting some obnoxious remark about them being rock stars, but internally he was examining the smiling, nervous face in front of him. He couldn't describe his attraction to this boy, Kurt, he just learned. It wasn't a physical attraction, per se, although he was rather attractive. But Blaine definitely felt a pull towards the other boy. He was new. Blaine didn't have to ask to know why. He could see it in his eyes. How many mornings had he seen that look in his own?  
  
His thoughts were in chaos, but not uncomfortably so. His orderly focus had been shattered within seconds of talking to this boy. And the strange thing was, it felt good. it felt...liberating. Impulsively, he reached out, and grabbed Kurt's hand, dragging him down the hall to the commons. The touch was reassuring, comforting, grounding. It made no sense. He could barely walk straight with the thoughts swirling around his head, but that touch made it manageable.  
  
They walked in where the rest of the Warblers were waiting. "Oh god, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt muttered, clearly mortified.  
  
Blaine turned to him, grinning, his new, impulsive streak growing. He wanted to impress this Kurt. He really wanted him in his life, especially if he could make him feel this good for no reason. "Next time don't forget you're jacket, new kid," he practically flirted. _Easy Blaine, you want to make friends, nothing more. You're not ready for that._ "You'll fit right in." Kurt seemed to like that. And the song. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of the new boy as he sang _Teenage Dream_ , meaning every word. Well, aside from the hands on the skin tight jeans, and getting drunk parts. Okay, well, none of it really applied, _literally_ , but somehow it fit. Kurt seemed almost giddy when he asked for his number, he really was enthusiastic, wasn't he? It was contagious. Blaine didn't remember the last time he had just let himself feel and it didn't hurt. It felt...amazing.  
  
The rest of the day blew past as it always did, night coming all too soon. On another impulse, he took a quick shower, freeing his hair from it's cage just as he had released his heart. As he snuggled under the covers, Blaine braced himself for the sudden onslaught of emotion and heartache. But it never came. Instead of seeing leering faces, he saw an almost elfish one, grinning from ear to ear, slightly gawky but entirely endearing. Caring. A kindred spirit. Instead of jeers he heard a tinkling laugh that made his stomach do strange things. Instead of pain he felt the warm, soft, steady weight of Kurt's hand in his. Blaine slowly slipped into the most restful night's sleep he had gotten in almost a year.  
  
It seemed as if a new normal was in order. 


	8. Prepared

Blaine took a deep breath, examining his reflection in the mirror. He expected to feel more nervous, he was about to take a big step after all. But he was prepared. He knew Kurt would say yes, he had once before accidentally. He had nothing to be afraid of. Well, unless Kurt didn't appreciate his theatrical flair.  
  
But then again, when did Kurt Hummel not like a show?  
  


* * *

  
  
Kurt sighed as he flipped through the papers on his desk. He loved owning his own business, but sometimes he just got overwhelmed. A headache was creeping in on him, forcing him to pop a few ibuprofen and look up at the ceiling periodically in order to stretch his quickly stiffening neck. He practically jumped as his phone rang. "Hello?" he muttered into the receiver tiredly.   
  
" _Hi Kurt._ " It was his secretary Kathleen. " _There are some people here to see you._ "  
  
He rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm busy, tell them to make an appointment."  
  
" _They're with Blaine_ ," she added, a smile in her voice.  
  
Oh. Just the thought of his boyfriend make him perk up. Maybe they could get rid of the others and Blaine could give him a nice back rub or something. Most definately something.   
  
"I'll be right out."  
  
Kurt shuffled a few papers around, trying to create some semblance of order out of the chaos that was his desk. Finally satisfied, he stood, rolling his shoulders as he walked out his door. His eyes made a beeline to Blaine, as they always did. Kurt frowned. He was not prepared for the sight that awaited him.  
  
"Sweetie, what the hell are you wearing?"  
  
Blaine grinned. "What, I thought you liked me in black."   
  
Kurt ran his eyes over Blaine's body, taking in the outfit again. He was wearing a black unitard, a scarf tied around his neck. He was wearing...were those heels? "Don't you think this is more fitting for the bedroom?" he asked softly.  
  
Blaine laughed wickedly. "I thought it was fitting. Look at who came to visit us." Kurt suddenly remembered that Kathleen had mentioned that Blaine came with some other people. He frowned. "Tina? Brittany? What are you doing here?"  
  
The girls smiled at him broadly. They too were dressed in black...  
  
"Oh no," Kurt whispered. He turned back to his boyfriend. "Are you trying to embarrass me so much that I lose credibility with my employees?"   
  
Blaine smirked. "What, I'm the one in a unitard. If anyone should be embarrassed, it should be me." He winked. "But I think it's worth it. Ready?"   
  
"Single Ladies" began to play from some mysterious source and Blaine began gyrating in front of him, making the most ridiculous faces, the ones only Blaine could make. And his body...Blaine always complimented Kurt on his flexibility, but god, he wasn't half bad himself. For a moment, Kurt was mesmerized by the dance, having no idea why the hell Blaine thought this was a good idea. He was enjoying it, yes, as much as one could while being utterly mortified.  
  
Someone moved into his peripheral vision, and he turned his head to look. His eyes widened. "Dad?" he asked totally confused. Carole was right behind him, followed by Finn and Rachel and Mercedes and...friends and family started pouring in to his office space.  
  
"If you like it you've gotta put a ring on it!" Blaine mouthed the words, pointing at his ring finger.  
  
It hit Kurt like a train. "Oh my god," he whispered. "Are you, is this your way of proposing?"  
  
No answer. Blaine just kept grinning at him like an idiot, shaking his hips and his butt through the entire song like there was no tomorrow, eyes never leaving Kurt's face. The music faded finally, and Blaine approached him, panting slightly from the exertion. "So, do you like it?"  
  
Kurt smirked. "I'm not saying yes until you ask me properly, you know."  
  
Blaine sighed with mock exaggeration. "Fine," he said as he dropped to one knee, taking Kurt's hands in his own.. "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the magnanimous honor of becoming my husband?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll put a ring on it," Kurt smirked. Blaine stood up and captured him in a kiss. "One condition," he whispered, lips tugging upward as he heard their audience cheering jubilantly.  
  
"Oh?" Blaine asked, quirking an eyebrow. "What would that be?"  
  
"There had better be a encore solo performance tonight when we get home or the engagement's off."  
  
Blaine laughed, throwing his head back. If they hadn't been surrounded by all of their family and friends Kurt would have taken advantage of the opening. He knew how much Blaine liked it when he kissed his neck. But he would just have to wait until that evening. Or at least that afternoon; he felt that getting engaged was a decent reason to give himself the rest of the day off. It wasn't like he was going to get anything else done. He turned his attention back to Blaine, who looked like he was about to boil over with happiness. "Deal."


	9. Tremble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- This is the first smut I’ve ever written. Hope it’s not too cliche. O.o

Blaine liked to be in control.  
  
It was a by product, he supposed, of the attack. He had certainly relaxed over the past year; no longer hiding behind a shade of a false self. Kurt had helped him break from his shell, more than he even thought his boyfriend realized. He never really let on just how bad his need to be in charge was. It helped that as he opened up to Kurt, the urge mellowed, only flickering up at his most insecure moments. But it was always there.  
  
That was why when Kurt came home with him after opening night, he topped.  
  
Kisses exchanged heatedly, almost awkwardly, noses bumping as they looked at each other hesitantly, not exactly knowing where to go next. Kurt bit his bottom lip as he pulled back. God, he looked so beautiful. “So, do you wanna or should I?” he asked shyly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, asking to be kissed. Blaine was more than happy to comply.  
  
“What?” he asked, tickling Kurt’s face with his tongue.  
  
His boyfriend pulled back, a dreamy smile on his face. “Well, one of us has to top. I mean, unless you don’t want to do that-” Blaine cut him off with a rough kiss even as his insides were churning in a sudden panic.  
  
“Of course I want to,” It wasn’t that simple, though. He trusted Kurt, more than he ever thought he could trust anyone again. But to be that vulnerable, even with him…he couldn’t do it. But he wasn’t going to say anything. He knew that this was a big step for Kurt, that this couldn’t be easy for him either. Blaine wanted to make sure that their first time was perfect. He was not going to let his ghosts ruin this for them. “As long as you do. We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.” The irony of his words struck him, but he ignored it.  
  
Kurt gripped his face, blues eyes piercing his soul. “I am ready.” He leaned in, kissing Blaine gently. He whined, trying to push forward and deepen the kiss, but Kurt pulled back. “I’m fine either way,” he whispered into Blaine’s ear, his breath warm and enticing.  
  
Relief filled Blaine. “I’ll top then,” he muttered, attacking Kurt’s gorgeous, gorgeous neck with an ardent fervor.  
  
Kurt chuckled around the moan that escaped his lips, the vibrations of which passed through his throat and into Blaine’s body. “Probably for the best. You still have another show to do. Wouldn’t want to hamper your dancing ability.”  
  
“Yeah,” Blaine agreed, thankful for this convenient cover. He pulled Kurt’s lips to his own, exploring them like he never had before. He felt his boyfriend press himself impossibly close to his body. They were done talking.  
  
Things had gone just about the same way the other few times they had been able to make love. Kurt didn’t seem to mind, and Blaine made it his mission to make it as enjoyable for him as possible. Occasionally Kurt’s wandering hands would reach down to his ass, fingers getting dangerously close. Blaine could feel himself start to tremble from the inside. He would take charge then, distracting Kurt from his well intentioned ministrations. Kurt never said anything, but Blaine was sure that he noticed. It was just another thing on the list that was driving them apart.  
  
The week that he and Kurt had fought had been the longest of his life. He had been pushing him away, sure, but the fact that Kurt didn’t want him anymore…that he would rather talk to that stupid kid from the music store than with his own boyfriend…it hurt. Kurt had been his rock, had helped him get his life back. But when his loving presence was gone, it hit him just how dependant he had become on him. It scared Blaine shitless. How the hell was he supposed to survive next year without Kurt if he couldn’t even make it a week?  
  
He was so relieved when they managed to work things out. They left Miss Pillsbury’s office, going back to Kurt’s house and just talking, talking for hours. They promised each other that they would do that, just talk sometimes. Always. They promised that they would be completely honest with each other; no more secrets.  
  
One day, about a week later they were at his house, alone except for the cat for the rest of the night. They had started talking, sure, but it had slowly devolved into a very unscheduled make out session. Clothes began to disappear and soon their naked bodies were tangled in a heap.  
  
That’s when it happened.  
  
Kurt’s hands were like fire over his body, burning him at every point of contact. It was amazing. He had no idea why he had been denying himself this for so long in some stupid act of self preservation. Kurt moved lower, one hand stroking his length gently, teasing. The other inched backwards, a finger just lightly brushing over his entrance. Blaine tensed up at the sudden, unexpected contact, the trembling surprising him before he could try and hide it from Kurt.  
  
His boyfriend pulled away looking at him with a strange look on his face. “Don’t stop,” Blaine whine, tugging at Kurt’s wrists, trying to distract him.  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt sighed in a tone that was definitely not turned on. Blaine panicked. He was going to lose Kurt over his stupid little problem. But Kurt gave him a tug, pulling Blaine into a cuddle, resting themselves against the headboard of the bed. A hand stroked Blaine’s shoulder comfortingly. “Can I ask you a question?”  
  
“Sure,” Blaine croaked, hating how the nerves were clear in his throat.  
  
“Why do you act weird when I try to touch you?”  
  
“I don’t act weird,” Blaine protested half heartedly. He didn’t even believe himself.  
  
Kurt lifted his chin until they were eye to eye. “Yeah, baby, you do. You sort of freak out and then do a very successful job of distracting me.” Kurt’s eyes closed briefly. “Am I doing something wrong?”he asked, his voice sounding so…small.  
  
Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt’s forehead. “Of course not,”  
  
Kurt nodded, as if in reassurance to himself. He licked his lips tentatively, the way he always did when he was deep in thought. “It’s okay if you don’t want me to do that. Or anything else. If you don’t like something, you need to tell me, okay Blaine?”  
  
Blaine chuckled. “I think we established communication isn’t one of our strong suits.”  
  
“It will be now.” Kurt stroked his cheek gently. “I don’t want to hurt you, Blaine, never again.”  
  
Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt’s lips. “You just can’t stand my sad puppy dog eyes.”  
  
“It’s true,” he nodded, a small smile creeping onto his face. Kurt nuzzled his nose against Blaine’s the action only soothing. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right? I want you to tell me.”  
  
Blaine inhaled shakily. “I know,”  
  
He had to do it. Now was as good a time as any. And they had decided on honesty, right?  
  
He inhaled deeply, gripping Kurt’s hand in his own and half burying his face in Kurt’s hair. He couldn’t see the other boy’s face, but it was just as well. He had to get this out. “I want you to touch me,” he began, his voice no more than a whisper. “It’s just…” words seemed to escape him. How could he explain it to Kurt when he didn’t quite understand it himself.  
  
“Just what, sweetie?”  
  
“I’m scared,” Blaine shut his eyes, hating just how much of a child he sounded like. He felt Kurt touch his cheek, the sensation quadrupled with his lack of sight. He reluctantly opened then, looking down at Kurt, who had shifted so he could look directly at him.  
  
“Blaine, that’s normal.” He shrugged. “I mean, I think it is. I know I was scared that first time.”  
  
He frowned. “You were?” Oh god, he had forced him to do something he wasn’t ready for, oh god…  
  
“Yeah. Even though I knew it was what I wanted, I was sort of terrified. But once we were there, making love…I wasn’t scared anymore. It felt right. Incredibly weird and awkward if I stopped to think about it, but right.” He leaned in, kissing Blaine slowly, leisurely. For the briefest of seconds Blaine thought the conversation was over, until Kurt whispered into his ear, “It felt good, Blaine. Really good. Amazing, even.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Blaine replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Kurt frowned. “Is there anything in particular you’re afraid of?” Blaine nodded before he could stop himself. “What is it? You can trust me, okay?”  
  
Blaine smiled wanly, pulling Kurt closer. “I know I can.” he whispered. Another deep breath. He could do this. “Remember last year, when you asked me to prom?”  
  
“Any you told me you got beaten up? Yeah, not something I’d forget easily.”  
  
Blaine swallowed, fighting the memories that always assaulted him when his mind drifted to that night. “Yeah. Well, sometimes I just flash back to that.”  
  
Kurt pulled more fully away and Blaine inhaled sharply at the sudden loss of contact. “Blaine, did they..?”  
  
He shook his head. “They didn’t rape me, no.”  
  
Kurt nodded, “Good,” he exhaled, emotions flitting over his face. Blaine squeezed his forearm reassuringly.  
  
“They said a lot of garbage while they were beating us. They held me down, you know, and they kicked me in the ass. Over and over again. And they just kept telling me how wrong it was to take it up the ass, how much it hurt because it was a sin. How they hoped that I’d find some slut someday who’s make me cry in pain, make me regret the day I chose to be gay.” Tears prickled at his eyes. He brushed them away harshly. “I know it was all bullshit, but sometimes I just can’t turn it off.”  
  
“Baby,” Kurt whispered, “I’d never hurt you, you know that, right?”  
  
“I know.” Blaine felt the blush creep up on him. “It’s just…you’re so…big.” he finished meekly.  
  
He could tell that Kurt was holding back a smile. “And here I thought you liked my dick.”  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes. “I do. It’s just…”  
  
“A lot.”  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
“I get it. It’s okay.”  
  
“It’s not okay, Kurt.”  
  
His boyfriend looked him right in the eye, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, it is. If you don’t want to bottom, you don’t have to. It’s not like I’m miserable with what we’ve been doing.” He traced a hand over Blaine’s bare chest. “I just want you to be happy.”  
  
Blaine kissed his temple. “I am happy with you. I just don’t want to lose you over a stupid thing like this.”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “I already told you, you’re not going to lose me. And this isn’t stupid.”  
  
“It is. Because I want to do it all with you. I love you, Kurt. I hate that this stupid fear is just constantly getting in my way.” He bit his lip worriedly.  
  
Kurt looked at him thoughtfully. “You want to try it?”  
  
“Yeah,” Blaine nodded, his heart pounding.  
  
“I have an idea.” Kurt told him hesitantly. “Do you trust me?”  
  
In that moment he knew he was ready. He couldn’t really get any more vulnerable than he was right then. “More than anyone.”  
  
Kurt grinned. “Good.” He gently nudged Blaine’s shoulder. “Roll onto your tummy.”  
  
Nerves started to jump in his stomach as he turned, but Blaine pushed them away. It was Kurt. He was in good hands. “I don’t know if I can have sex with someone who thinks that ‘tummy’ is appropriate dirty talk.” he joked, trying to distract himself. He was not going to panic. No.  
  
“I’m going easy on you.” He could hear the smirk in Kurt’s voice. “Relax.”  
  
It was easier said than done. He froze when kurt put his hands firmly on his ass, squeezing gently, almost massaging. It took a few minutes, but slowly the tension left his body. Soon, he felt Kurt lean down, dropping kisses on his butt, the feather like touches tickling but feeling so good. “You have a pretty amazing ass, you know,” Kurt muttered against his skin. “So beautiful. Just like you.” A hand snaked up his back. “Hanging in there?”  
  
“Yeah,” Blaine sighed contently, feeling strangely relaxed.  
  
“I’m going to try something else. Say stop anytime if you need to, okay? I won’t be mad. I don’t want to hurt you.” The bed shifted as Kurt moved, the sound of him rifling through his bedside table for supplies. The reality of the situation hit him, yet for the first time, he was not shaking. He was okay. All he could focus on was how…excited he felt. Scared as hell, but longing for Kurt’s gentle touch. He sighed contently as it returned. Kurt nudged his legs apart, nestling comfortably in between them. “Ready?”  
  
“Ready.”  
  
He heard a click as Kurt opened the lube, squeezing the gooey liquid onto his palms. “This might be a little chilly.” he warned. Blaine could feel his finger, almost there but still a hairsbreadth away. “Are you sure?”  
  
Groaning in frustration, Blaine moved back instinctively, hissing at the friction as he accidentally rubbed against the sheets and ohmygod Kurt’s finger was there, rubbing gently before edging his way in slowly, carefully. “Okay?”  
  
Blaine could only nod, pushing his ass higher into the air, trying to get more of Kurt. He felt the finger slide slowly in and out, the pressure strange yet not too uncomfortable. “More,” he moaned as he arched up.  
  
“A bit demanding, are we?” Kurt asked with a smile in his voice, but he complied, sliding a second finger into him. Blaine shut his eyes, tensing at the added pressure. “Relax, sweetie,” Kurt cooed, his lips tracing their way up his back. He felt the fingers move until he was shaking, writhing under Kurt as he hit his prostate at just the right angle. He heard a groan, and wondered when Kurt had put porn on until he belatedly realized that the sound had come from his own lips.  
  
Oh.  
  
Soon a third finger entered, stretching him even further. He was rocking his hips back and forth, just wanting more. All of his fears were pushed to the back of his mind. He just wanted Kurt.  
  
“Ready,” he panted. He almost regretted it when he felt Kurt pull out.  
  
“Turn over,” Kurt whispered gently, though there was an edge of heat in it now. Blaine complied.  
  
“Any reason why?”  
  
Kurt leaned up and kissed him deeply. “I want to look at you when you come.” Blaine’s breath hitched as he watched Kurt rip open the condom, slipping it on and coating himself with the lube. His face was that of a fallen angel as he stroked himself.  
  
“Having fun without me?” Blaine teased.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “No, in fact I’m extremely bored right now.” Kurt informed him sarcastically. His hands, still damp with lube, gripped Blaine’s thighs, pulling them a little further apart. “Ready?”  
  
Blaine glared at him. “What do you think?”  
  
Kurt smiled at him lovingly. “Ready. Just try to relax, okay?” He felt Kurt push in slowly, pausing every few seconds to allow Blaine to adjust. It was weird. There was no other way to describe it. But it was a good weird. He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and met Kurt’s baby blues. Calm spread through his body.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered.  
  
Kurt pecked him on the lips. “I love you too.”  
  
“Now are we just going to sit here all day or are we going to have sex?”  
  
The laugh that escaped Kurt made him feel like his insides melted. “What do you think?” he returned. Before Blaine could get another word out, Kurt’s hips were moving, almost all the way out before thrusting back in. His face became more and more wrecked as he focused less and less on control and more and more on instinct. Blaine groaned, the pleasure coursing through his veins. His entire body was trembling, but it was so, so different from all the other times. He was close, so close.  
  
“Kurt,” he choked out, pulling his boyfriend’s boy towards him into a sloppy kiss. He felt a hand run down his chest, past his belly button until it was wrapped firmly around his cock, pumping hard. He tried to hold on, he really did, but he just felt so full, so good that he thought he was going to explode. “Kurt,” he moaned as he felt himself tip over the edge way too soon, his body shaking like a rag doll as he came harder than he ever thought possible.  
  
A few moments later he felt Kurt shudder on top of him, gasping out his name as his hips stuttered out his release. They stayed like that, sticky and wrapped in each other’s arms for a few moments before Kurt reluctantly pulled out. Blaine shivered. He felt so…empty. But then Kurt’s arms were strong around him, pulling him close as he licked the come off of his chest.  
  
“Was that okay?” Kurt asked shyly through his eyelashes. How Kurt managed to pull that off after fucking Blaine senseless he would never know.  
  
Blaine grinned. “Let’s just say that’s something we’re definitely doing again.”  
  
“Good,” Kurt replied, snuggling into his chest. “I like seeing you let go.”  
  
A smile crossed Blaine’s lips as he pulled Kurt closer, both their eyes drooping lazily.  
  
It felt good to be free.


	10. Summer

Kurt cursed as he got off the phone. What had he been thinking planning a summer wedding?  
  
“That bad?” Rachel asked tentatively, sipping a cup of tea.  
  
Kurt raked his hands through his hair. “Yeah,”  
  
“It’s going to be fine, Kurt.”  
  
“I wish I had your optimism,” he sighed, pressing speed dial. “I have to call Blaine.” He really wished he hadn’t agreed to stay with Rachel the night before. Stupid Blaine and his stupid superstition. Otherwise he would be at home, Blaine trying to talk him down, Blaine wrapping his nice warm arms around him…  
  
The phone rang four times. Kurt tapped his foot impatiently. Leave it to Blaine to sleep until noon the day of their wedding. “Hello?” his fiancé’s sleepy voice murmured. “Kurt?”  
  
“The wedding’s off,” Kurt muttered tiredly, rubbing his forehead.  
  
“Wait, what!?!” Blaine exclaimed, suddenly sounding awake. “Kurt, what’s going on?”  
  
“I just got a call from the wedding hall. their AC is busted, no chance of them getting it fixed any time soon. They’re closed, Blaine, they can’t stay open without the air conditioning with this heatwave. As in we can’t get married there.”  
  
“Oh,” Kurt couldn’t miss the relief in Blaine’s voice. “That’s all.”  
  
“That’s all? Blaine, we’ve been planning this for months! Where are we going to find another location at the last minute? It’s kinda a big deal.”  
  
“Well, for a second I thought you were saying you didn’t want to marry me after all.”  
  
Oh. “Blaine…”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I have an idea. About where we can get married.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Yeah. It’ll be perfect.” There was some shuffling of papers in the background. “All of the contact info is in the green binder, correct?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Good. So don’t you worry your little head off, I’ve got this under control. We are getting married today, Mr. Almost-Hummel-Anderson.”  
  
Kurt smiled, his stomach fluttering at the sound of their combined names. “Sounds good.”  
  
“Can you put Rachel on the line? I think I need to recruit some assistance.”  
  
“Blaine, I could-” His fiancé cut him off.  
  
“What did I say about worrying? You’ve already done so much for this wedding-”  
  
“Not like you can see any of it,” he muttered half to himself.  
  
“You’ve worked hard, Kurt. Let me do this for you. For us.”  
  
“Fine,” Kurt sighed, knowing he couldn’t deny Blaine a single thing.  
  
“Love you,”  
  
“Love you too.” Sending a small kiss through the phone, Kurt held the cellular device out to his best friend. “Captain Puppy Eyes wants to talk to you.”  
  
“Hey, I heard that!” Blaine called out in what Kurt knew was mock indignation.  
  
Rachel smiled and started talking in conspiratorial whispers. Kurt left them to it, knowing from experience he wasn’t going to get an explanation. It was sometimes scary when those two put their heads together. He had just finished his cereal when Rachel entered the kitchen, her dress in a bag and shorts and a t-shirt thrown on. “I’ll be back later,” she informed him. “I have to run a few emergency errands.”  
  
“Can I come with you?” Kurt asked, knowing he’d be turned down. He just had to do something.  
  
“Oh no you don’t, mister!” Rachel chided, wagging a finger at him. “Blaine would kill me if I let you lift a finger.”  
  
Kurt snorted. “Please, as if he could ever hurt a fly.”  
  
Rachel smiled. “Yeah, but he’d probably give me that look of his and it’d be just as bad.”  
  
“Very true,” Kurt conceded. There was nothing worse than being on the receiving end of Blaine’s sad puppy face except for knowing that you were the one who put it there.  
  
“I gotta go.” Rachel informed him, standing on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Try to relax, okay?”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “Fine.”  
  
But he was nervous. It was normal, he supposed, getting married was a big step. But he had been in love with Blaine for so long, had practically been married for most of it, the ceremony itself wasn’t anything too alarming. It was just making it official. He just hated not knowing every detail of how this day was going to go.  
  
He trusted Blaine, right?  
  


* * *

  
  
Kurt felt utterly ridiculous as he rode in the passenger seat of Rachel’s car blindfolded. She had insisted when she had returned for him, but Kurt knew it was Blaine’s idea. We’ll see how he likes being blindfolded tonight, he thought, before realizing that Blaine would probably love it. He had definitely become more adventurous in bed over the years.  
  
“How do I know you’re not kidnapping me?” Kurt asked, arms crossed tightly over his chest. He shifted slightly so the air conditioning of the car hit him right in the face.  
  
“You have to trust me, Kurt.”  
  
He snorted. “It’s a day by day thing, Berry.” She shoved him in the arm. “Hey!”  
  
“Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”  
  
“This had better be good,” Kurt mumbled, resting his forehead on the cool glass of the window. Several minutes later, he felt the car stop and heard Rachel cut the engine.  
  
“Okay, we’re here. You can take the blindfold off.” Kurt did so almost as soon as the words left her mouth. He frowned deeply.  
  
“Um, Rachel?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Why are we parked in front of my house?”  
  
“Because you’re getting married here, silly!” She leaned over and unbuckled his seatbelt, hers long undone. “Come on, we have to get you ready!”  
  
Kurt shook his head as Rachel ushered him inside. He got a glimpse of the living room, which had been completely transformed as the caterer had begun to set up the food. Chairs were scattered in every available spot, some near tables and some in the middle of rooms. It was chaos, but somehow it seemed to work. He felt a tug at his hand. “Come on, we have to get you upstairs. The guests should be arriving soon.” He let her pull him up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
  
“Where’s Blaine?”  
  
“Picking up a special delivery. Now let’s get you dressed.”  
  
A stone dropped in Kurt’s stomach. “Shit, I forgot my tux at your place.” He didn’t like the grin on Rachel’s face. “What did you do?” he asked cautiously, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
“Blaine figured that because this had become a bit more informal, they there’d be a change of wardrobe to something a little more appropriate.”  
  
“Oh dear god, I am not getting married in anything with animals printed on it.” He shook his head. “I own a design company, for goodness sake, I should be making these kind of decisions. ‘I’ll take care of it’ my ass…”  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. “Relax, Kurt. He picked stuff out of your wardrobe. You’ll look fine.”  
  
Kurt mumbled irritably as he followed her to the bed where he saw some clothes laid out. “No.” He closed his eyes, rubbing them, hoping he had been seeing things. The offending garment was still there when he looked again. “No, I am not getting married in swim trunks.”  
  
“It’s not that bad-”  
  
“Yes, Rachel, it is that bad. I’m going to kill him,” he muttered under his breath. “I mean really,” There was a knock on the door. “Yeah?”  
  
“Hey, Kiddo.”  
  
Kurt felt a small smile creep up on his face. “Hi, Dad. What’s up?”  
  
Burt grinned at him. “Just thought I’d check in on the groom. Not every day your kid gets married, you know.”  
  
“Well, I hate to disappoint you, Dad, but there might not be a wedding after all.” Rachel slipped out then, leaving the two to themselves.  
  
Burt frowned. “What do you mean? Are you having second thoughts?”  
  
Kurt picked up his swimsuit, waving it around furiously. “He wants to marry me in this. I don’t know if I can be married to someone who thinks that is even remotely okay.”  
  
He was only half kidding.  
  
His father snorted, though he did a good job trying to cover it up. “Sorry,” he muttered.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “No, you’re not.”  
  
“True. But look, Kurt, Blaine loves you. He doesn’t care what you look like, he just cares that you are pledging your lives to each other. And I have a feeling, that deep down beneath your fashion instincts, you feel the same way.”  
  
“Of course I love him,” Kurt said, his head shaking with emotion. “I just don’t quite understand how this is supposed to qualify as taking care of things.”  
  
Burt shrugged. “I think he did a pretty good job with the short notice.” Kurt didn’t respond. Instead he looked outside, watching as their guests began to trickle in. He glanced at the clock. It was almost time. “So, what’s the verdict?”  
  
“I’m never letting him hear the end of this if I get a sunburn.”  
  
Burt grinned proudly. “Sounds like a plan.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Kurt bit his lip as he gazed out the window. He was standing in nothing but his swim trunks, letting the sunscreen settle in. Having Rachel rub him down was slightly awkward and much less enjoyable that when Blaine did it, but he wasn’t complaining too much. Though it would serve Blaine right if he got too burned to move during the honeymoon. But even he wasn’t that cruel. Besides, he had big plans for their two week departure from civilization.  
  
There was a gentle knock on the door. Rachel poked her head in without waiting for a response. “Ready?”  
  
He looked down at the people assembled below, mostly cowering under umbrellas in search of some shade. His eyes landed on Blaine, standing next to the justice of the peace near the swimming pool, also clad in his bathing suit, though he had a bow tie wrapped around his bare neck. Typical. Kurt’s heart swelled at the sight. Seeing Blaine look so…excited just did something to him. He didn’t care how self conscious he felt, all he could focus on was Blaine. The man who was going to be his husband in a matter of minutes. “Yeah,” he replied, standing. “Yeah, I am.”  
  
He winced as they stepped out into the sun, wishing he had thought to bring his sunglasses, maybe a hat. The heat was intense, but thankfully not too humid. It was like being enveloped by a warm hug. But slightly less romantic. He could already feel little rivulets of sweat forming, the liquid trickling down his back.  
  
They met up with Burt, who took over from Rachel. He gave Kurt a little squeeze on his arm in reassurance. But Kurt had never felt more sure of anything in his life. They made their way over to Blaine, and once they had locked eyes, it was hard to look away. He was almost positive he saw tears glisten in his fiancé’s scrunched up eyes, and some of his own threatened to spill. They had almost reached Blaine when Burt enveloped Kurt in a hug. “I love you so much, Kiddo. I’m so, so happy for you.” He reached out and cupped Kurt’s cheek. “You deserve this, Kurt. I’m so, so proud.”  
  
He smiled a watery smile back. “I love you too, Dad,” he muttered, wiping the corner of his eyes with his wrist. His father patted him on the back, and Kurt stepped forward, taking Blaine’s outstretched hand. Suddenly everyone else faded away and it was just the two of them.  
  
“We are here today to witness the bonding in matrimony of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. If anyone here has any reason why this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Kurt held his breath. Silence. He relaxed.  
  
“Alright, then…” the justice continued with his script, but Kurt couldn’t pay attention. Not when scenes of his future were flashing before his eyes. Their future. Blaine gave his hand a tiny squeeze. “Now, the couple has decided to exchange their own vows. Kurt?”  
  
He nodded, trying to find his voice among the many repressed tears of happiness. “When I met you, I was pretty low. My life was a living hell, I tried to be strong, but I felt so alone. But then I met you, and then I knew that I would never be alone again. There’s just something about you that makes me feel…complete.” He sniffed, and Blaine reached up to brush away an errant tear. Kurt instinctively leaned into the gesture and gave a watery chuckle. “So that’s why I’m here, in my freaking bathing suit, standing in front of all these people. Because as much as I want to strangle you about now,” Blaine grinned at him sheepishly. “I love you ten million times more. You zig when I think you’re about to zag. I love that about you.” Blaine’s eyes widened at the familiar words, his gaze becoming even more loving if that was even possible. I have never once regretted falling in love with you, and I know that you’ll keep surprising me until we’re in those rocking chairs. I love you so much, Blaine. I’m so happy that I finally get to call you my husband.”  
  
There were a few whoot whoops in the audience as he finished. Kurt cringed. Oh, Finn, Blaine just chuckled. “Blaine?” the justice urged, clearly overheating as he was one of the most dressed people at that wedding.  
  
“Not sure if I can follow that,” He mumbled, taking a visibly deep breath. “Kurt,” his husband in the making began. “You’re everything. I know I helped you, but you’ve helped me too. I was just as broken as you when we met, you know. But you didn’t see that, and not just because I didn’t let you. You saw all the pieces as a puzzle, a really tricky one, but one that could be finished. Even when it looked for a bit that there might have been a piece missing under the couch, you never gave up. I’ll always be grateful that you stuck around long enough to finish it.” He held onto Kurt’s hand even tighter. “And now we get to start a whole new puzzle, together. I hope we never finish this one, because I want to be figuring things out with you forever. I know I’ve told you this before, but I’ll say it again.” He pointed to Kurt’s chest with their interlocked hands, and Kurt knew that somewhere in the audience Cooper was so proud. “You’re the love of my life, Kurt. Now, forever, always.”  
  
The ceremony continued, they exchanged rings with shaky hands. Kurt couldn’t wait until the justice of the peace pronounced them Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson. When he said “You may now kiss your husband,” Kurt didn’t need any urging.  
  
Neither did Blaine for that matter. It felt as if they hadn’t kissed in years rather than hours, and Kurt really, really wished that all of their friends and loved ones would just disappear, because even though it was already near ninety degrees, he was sure that the temperature was already starting to rise.  
  
They pulled apart, turning towards the gathered audience, grinning goofily from ear to ear. “Hey everyone,” Blaine began, clapping his hands together as effectively as he could with Kurt’s trapped in between. “Thank you so much for coming and sharing this special day with us, and thank you so much for being so flexible. There’ll be food and dancing and central air in the house, so feel free to get inside and cool off! We’ll be there in a bit.”  
  
Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine was dragging him toward the edge of the pool. “What are you doing?”  
  
Blaine grinned at him wickedly. “Ready to take the plunge?”  
  
Kurt glared at him. “You’re lucky I love you, Anderson.”  
  
“Hummel-Anderson,” Blaine corrected, feigning offense.  
  
“Of course.” It sounded so good.  
  
Yes, Kurt decided as they cannonballed into the pool side by side, a summer wedding wasn’t so bad after all.


	11. Formal

  
The last place Kurt really wanted to be right now was at the Dalton Reunion. But Blaine had really wanted to go, and for the first time both their schedules permitted it. There had been a few occasions Where Blaine had been free, but he had always seemed reluctant to go on his own. _It wouldn’t be any fun without you,_ he had said. But Kurt was pretty sure that it wasn’t going to be very fun even with his presence.  
  
He had mixed feelings about the school. Yes, it had been a great safe haven for those few months he attended. But in spite of what Blaine had said the day they met, he never really fit in. Sure, people were nice, but he suspected that had a great deal to do with how close he was with Blaine. He had been friendly with a lot of them, but Blaine had been his only real friend.  
  
But even those good memories were tainted by the slushie incident. While it bothered him that the Warblers had deemed it appropriate to attack him, it bothered him more that they had turned on Blaine. Even if he had been the intended target of the assault, they had to have known that hurting Kurt would hurt Blaine as well. And they just didn’t care. Blaine’s so called friends didn’t care. To be upset about him leaving was one thing, but to try and hurt him….friends didn’t do that to each other.  
  
A few of them had come over to Blaine’s house a few days later, full of apologies. They explained how awful things had been since Sebastian insinuated his way to the top, how somehow he convinced them that it was just a prank. They had objected, but had been overruled. And the gavel was law.   
  
They said how much they regretted their part in it, and of course Blaine forgave them. Kurt did too, eventually. They had been some of the Warblers he had been closer too, they were pretty decent for prep school boys. Over the years this group had stayed in touch, seeing each other a few times a year if they were lucky. But Kurt had no desire to see the rest of them ever again.  
  
But Blaine did, and Blaine wanted him there. And he loved Blaine. So he put on his latest design, a tight fitting suit that hugged his figure perfectly, coiffed his hair, and put on his most heart stopping smile as he entered the Dalton grounds, arm in arm with his husband.   
  
He couldn’t help but grin when he looked at Blaine, who had insisted on wearing his old blazer when he had found it. He looked like he hadn’t grown up at all. Kurt felt his heart flutter like it did that first day he had come to spy. He was gorgeous.   
  
“You’re not so bad yourself,” Kurt started at Blaine’s voice. He hadn’t realized he’d said that last part aloud.  
  
“Thanks,”  
  
Blaine leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. “We don’t have to stay long. I know you don’t really want to be here.”  
  
Kurt shrugged. “It’s fine. We’ll stay as long as we’re enjoying ourselves.” He knew that Blaine would have a blast, that they’d be there until midnight at least. But he appreciated the consideration. “It’s a good excuse to stop home for a visit.” They were heading over to Lima the next day to stay with Burt and Carole the rest of the weekend.  
  
As they entered the dining hall, which had been dressed up elegantly to look like a fancy reception hall, Kurt wa struck by how many of the other attendees had followed Blaine’s example, breaking out their slightly age battered blazers. It was so…bizarre. Like a room full of people perpetually stuck in adolescence. With Baine it hadn’t seemed too strange; he still acted like a teenager half the time. But this was almost creepy. Kurt didn’t mind too much that he was dressed completely differently. He had grown up, after all.  
  
The whole function was strangely formal for a school that permitted impromptu performances of their rockstar Glee Club. There was assigned seating, a seven course meal (Kurt swore that he’d tasted better), and a fairly subdued band. After they ate, they mingled, talking ever so often to a familiar face. Blaine did most of the talking, spending half the time bragging about Kurt so much he started to blush. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you brought me here just to show me off,” he muttered quietly as they parted from their last encounter.   
  
Blaine blushed sheepishly. “Sorry.”  
  
Kurt swatted at his arm playfully. “Blaine Hummel-Anderson! I am not a trophy husband!”   
  
“Trouble in paradise?” a familiar but very unwelcome voice drawled. Kurt stiffened, barely noticing the reassuring squeeze of Blaine’s hand.  
  
“Not at all, Sebastian. How are you?” Blaine replied diplomatically, offering his hand to the newcomer. Kurt practically had to suppress a growl when Sebastian took it, looking at Blaine greedily. He didn’t want those slimy hands anywhere near his husband.   
  
“Oh, I’m fine. Living the life.” He glanced at their hands. “You two are hitched?”  
  
“Yep,” Blaine replied lovingly, slipping his arm around Kurt’s waist and pulling him closer.   
  
“Wow, Hummel, I’d have thought he’d have gotten tired of your lady looks by now.”  
  
“Oh wow, very original, Smythe. I have to say I’m disappointed, I was expecting a much higher caliber of insult from an ass like you.” Kurt retorted.   
  
“Sebastian, if you’re here to insult my husband, then you can get lost.” Blaine followed in defence. The move was unnecessary; Kurt could handle this twerp. But Blaine standing up for him…it felt good.  
  
“Wow, Anderson, who’d have thought you’d take the boring route? You had so much potential…”  
  
“I’m sorry if you are so miserable about your own life that you are willing to tear anyone down, Sebastian, I really am. But we’re not. We have jobs we love, a life we love. A family. There’s a lot out there that money and booze won’t buy you, you know. We don’t need to deal with your crap. Goodbye.” He turned, guiding Kurt away. “Oh, one last thing, he added, looking back. “It’s Hummel-Anderson to you.”  
  
Kurt could barely contain a mirthless laugh as they walked briskly away. “That was priceless,”   
  
“I should have done that years ago.” Blaine kissed him on the side of his forehead. “Let’s get out of here,”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
Blaine nodded. “Yeah. I’ve seen everyone I wanted to. Now all I want to do is go back to the hotel and make some music with my husband, which will be much better than this crap that’s playing.”  
  
Kurt looked at him innocently. “So, are we going to duet?”  
  
Blaine grinned. “You bet. And I’m going to smile at you. A lot.”  
  
Kurt leaned in for a kiss, which Blaine deepened a little. “Let’s just hope you’re not as clueless as you were in high school.”  
  
“Nope,” Blaine replied, kissing him again as they walked to their car. “I think I’ve learned my lesson. I’ve had a fabulous teacher…”  
  
Kurt smiled. Perhaps this night hadn’t been a waste.


	12. Look

  
Sometimes, Kurt just couldn’t help but look at Blaine.

There was his looks, of course. He had to admit, when it came to that department, he had hit the jackpot. But perhaps he was biased. He loved every twist of Blaine’s hair (preferably free from gel, but he knew how self-conscious Blaine was about that). He loved how Blaine’s nose crooked just ever so slightly to the side. He loved the way that his ass fit so perfectly in his favorite pair of jeans. He loved how his lips quirked in an attempt to suppress a smile when he fought back laughter in the most inappropriate of situations.

In short, his boyfriend was hot.

(Well, he was short too, for that matter, but who needs tall, dark, and handsome if you got at least two?)

But it was his eyes that really got to him. The way they came alive, changing from a brownish hazel to a honey amber depending on his mood. How they melted into puddles of adoration when they were cast in his direction. How sometimes he could see cartoon hearts in them.

Blaine had been a lot better about sharing with him, about being open, especially after the Chandler incident way back when. But sometimes, Kurt could tell that he inadvertently slipped back into his shell. It was times like these when he discovered that Blaine’s eyes couldn’t lie. No matter how much he said “I’m fine,” Kurt could always count on his gaze to tell the truth. Sometimes he would pester Blaine until he told him what was wrong, others he just held him and told him how much he loved him.

“How do I look?” Blaine asked, walking out of the bathroom, doing a little twirl to present himself. He was dressed in a suit, hair expertly subdued. Kurt couldn’t help but smile when he saw the tie that Blaine had chosen to wear to Kurt’s first ever Christmas party at his new company, Hummel Incorporated. Kurt had made it for him their first Christmas after he started design school. It featured a borderline garish combination of Santa Claus, reindeer, snowmen and trees, somehow managing not to look cheap with Kurt’s expert hands. A part of him wanted to tell Blaine to go change; his work had certainly evolved since then.

“Perfect,” he told him, not caring if they got any looks. There were more important things, after all.


	13. Haze

Blaine snuggled into the warm body next to him and then froze. There shouldn’t be a warm body next to him. Not after last night. He kept his eyes shut, partially due to his pounding head, but mostly because he didn’t want to face the reality of the situation. He didn’t want to wake up in the arms of someone who was not Kurt.  
  
He felt a blush rise up as he realized that he was lying in the arms of some mystery man with his shirt off. In the arms of an equally undressed man. Thankfully, pants seemed to be on, though Blaine knew he hadn’t worn the sweatpants he felt around his legs when he had left for the bar. _This man saw me naked,_ he thought, mortified. _Did I sleep with him?_  
  
Blaine racked his hungover brain, trying to figure out how he had ended up here. But everything was a blur. Well, everything after he got to the bar, that is.  
  
 _Blaine sighed in frustration, combing his hands through his hair. He hated fighting with Kurt, hated when there was tension between them. It always felt so…wrong. But here they were, in the middle of one of the biggest blowouts ever. He wasn’t entirely sure how this had all started, only that he was extremely tired. And irritated. He just needed to cool down a bit. “Kurt, I can’t do this anymore,” he muttered exhaustedly._  
  
 _Kurt’s face fell into a look of shocked disbelief. “Are you breaking up with me?” He looked scared, almost like a wounded puppy. Blaine wanted nothing of the kind, just wanted to hold Kurt in his arms and talk until they figured this mess out. But something snapped, and the words that tumbled out of his mouth came unbidden, taking a detour from his train of thought._  
  
 _“Maybe I am,” he spat, not sure who was more surprised, him or Kurt. His body moved of its own volition, carrying him out of the door, away from Kurt’s calls, down the stairs, out onto the street. He didn’t know where he was going, he didn’t care. As he ran, gasping from the exertion and tears that threatened to spill, all he knew is that he had to get away._  
  
 _He had just broken up with Kurt. God, he hadn’t meant to, but he had gone and done it._  
  
 _The weight of the situation hit him full force. He had just thrown away the best thing he’d ever had. He tried picturing a life without Kurt…he couldn’t. He considered turning around, going back, trying to fix things, but he suddenly felt weak. Besides, Kurt was hurt, and that was when he was prone to lashing out. He stopped, panting, and looked up at a sign. It was for a bar, a place he’d gone fairly frequently. He’d dragged Kurt there after he discovered they had the best cheeseburger he’d ever eaten in his life. Kurt never would admit it, but Blaine knew that he secretly ordered it to go when he was working late, he’d found the receipt on more than one occasion._  
  
 _It was as good a place as any. He pushed the door open and made its way over to the bar. He wasn’t feeling very hungry tonight._  
  
 _“What can I get you?” the bartender asked._  
  
 _Blaine hesitated. He knew how easily he got drunk. Still, the thought of something a bit more stiff than his usual was appealing…_  
  
 _“A beer, thanks,”_  
  
 _It wasn’t long before he had downed the first drink and asked for a second. He could already feel the alcohol going to his head, his empty stomach doing nothing to help the situation. Blaine was almost at the end of his second beer when someone sat down to his right. “Rough night?” the man asked, leaning against the bar in a nonchalant manner._  
  
 _“You could say that,” Blaine muttered, finishing off his drink._  
  
 _The man took his hand. “Maybe I can help…”_  
  
And that is where it got hazy. He had the distinct impression of drinking with that man (had he said his name was Bob?), vaguely remembered leaving the bar with someone supporting his inebriated body. But there was nothing else.  
  
He had to face it eventually. Terrified, Blaine cracked open an eye. And gasped.  
  
Kurt was smiling lazily down at him. Blaine blinked a couple times, not sure if he had actually seen what he thought he had. A hand started to stroke his hair gently, prompting him to open his eyes once more. He was still there. “Hey,” Kurt whispered, his soft voice a bit groggy from sleep. It sounded as if he was shouting to Blaine, who couldn’t suppress a groan. Kurt chuckled softly. “Someone enjoyed themselves a bit too much last night.”  
  
Blaine shook his head, burying it in Kurt’s chest, inhaling his smell. “I wouldn’t say that I enjoyed myself very much.”  
  
Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I guess not.”  
  
“What happened, Kurt?” Blaine asked urgently. “I remember us…fighting, and then I ended up at the bar, and…then I woke up here.”  
  
Kurt tousled his hair playfully. “I followed you, silly. You were sort of obvious. Not too hard to track down.” Another kiss to the top of his head. Blaine couldn’t help but notice that Kurt was avoiding his lips. “Not that I’m complaining.”   
  
Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt’s bare skin and he could feel the other man’s breath hitch. “I’m so sorry,” he muttered over and over. “I didn’t mean to leave…it was an accident.”  
  
A snort echoed through Kurt’s chest. “So you accidentally dumped me?”  
  
The blush returned to his cheeks. “Something like that, yeah,”  
  
He felt Kurt’s hands on his face, tilting it so their eyes met. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Blaine’s lips. “We should probably get some caffeine in you, mister.”  
  
Blaine frowned. “Why are you being so nice to me?”  
  
Kurt just shoved him away so he could sit up. “Just get dressed. I’ll explain when you’ve taken care of that hangover a bit more.” He nodded, regretting the motion the second he did it. Kurt winced sympathetically. “I’ll go get you some ibuprofen.”  
  
They didn’t talk much until they placed their orders at the diner a couple blocks away. Blaine was grateful, he didn’t know if he could handle talking until he felt a little more human. Kurt seemed to sense this, waiting until he’d slurped down one cup of coffee and started in on his greasy meal with a second medium drip on the way.  
  
He knew he couldn’t avoid the topic much longer, in spite of the fact that Kurt seemed more than content to just eat his blueberry pancakes.  
  
“Kurt?”  
  
“Hm?” the other man responded, focusing on cutting his meal into bite sized pieces.  
  
“How did I end up at our place?”  
  
Kurt smiled, putting down his knife and fork in order to take both of Blaine’s hands in his own. “Well…”  
  
 _Kurt tried not to panic as he searched for Blaine. It was a big city, though, and he could have gone anywhere. And if he wanted nothing to do with Kurt…he could be anywhere._  
  
 _But Kurt refused to think that it was true. He had seen Blaine’s eyes when he said those words, they were filled with confusion too. It wasn’t over for them. At least that was what he kept telling himself._  
  
 _Sighing, Kurt desperately thought of a place Blaine would go when he was low. He was a creature of habit, after all. More likely than not, he’d be able to catch up with him._  
  
 _Blaine hadn’t been at their favorite coffee shop, but he hadn’t expected that, it was too close, to closely connected with their everyday norm that had just been shattered. He wasn’t at the diner either, but that had been a long shot as well. Kurt wracked his brain, trying to come up with something._  
  
 _The bar. His mind flew back to a night a few months back. Blaine hadn’t come home after work, and when Kurt called, he told him that he’d had a bad day and had gone to the bar for some comfort food. Kurt had rushed over, happy to have an excuse to eat one of those outrageous burgers. They had played footsies under the table all evening like teenagers, the night ending considerably better than it had began. Blaine had seemed so relaxed by the time they had headed home…it was one of the few times Kurt had seen Blaine let his hair down, so to speak, in public. His steps quickened, hoping his instincts were right, hoping he wasn’t too late. Hoping he was right about Blaine still loving him._  
  
 _He smile at the bartender as he walked in, looking around. His heart sank. No Blaine. The man behind the counter, Steve if he remembered correctly, frowned. “Are you looking for Blaine?” They had sort of become regulars, as much as their tight budget would allow._  
  
 _Kurt nodded. “Yeah, was he here?”_  
  
 _Steve nodded. “Still is,” he finished uncomfortably, gesturing to a dark corner table where Kurt could now see the distinctive outline of a Blaine. His heart clenched. There was another man sitting with him. No, more accurately there was another man draped all over him._  
  
 _He thanked Steve and quickly moved over to the table. He could tell that Blaine was well past being drunk to the point of wasted. He wondered if he should chastise Steve for not cutting him off sooner, but there were more pressing issues. The man Blaine was with whispered something in his ear, to which Blaine laughed uncomfortably. The man moved closer, mouth moving towards Blaine, who looked utterly confused. The other man had barely made contact when Blaine jerked away. Kurt sighed in relief._  
  
 _“I wanna go home,” Blaine muttered frantically, his eyes unfocused. He tried to slip out of the booth, but a combination of alcohol and the other man’s grip on his bicep impeded his progress._  
  
 _“I’ll take you home,” the man leered, pulling a squirming Blaine closer._  
  
 _“Actually,” Kurt finally interrupted, closing the distance between himself and their table. “I believe I have that honor.” Blaine looked up at him, not really seeing. His body seemed to relax, though he didn’t appear to recognize Kurt._  
  
 _The other man glared at him. “And who do you think you are?”_  
  
 _“His boyfriend.” The words rolled out easily, and Kurt didn’t care that technically they had broken up. He needed to get Blaine home and fast._  
  
 _The other man smirked, arm wrapped tight around Blaine. “You mean the one he just broke up with?” Damn Blaine and his lack of filter when drunk. “Besides,” the man continued, pressing a sloppy kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “We have a fun night ahead of us.”_  
  
 _Kurt snorted, trying to stand as tall as he could. “If Blaine’s having a drunken romp with anyone, it’s going to be me. Now I would suggest you back off.”_  
  
 _The man rolled his eyes. “I don’t have to deal with this shit.” He stood, tugging on Blaine’s arm. “Come on, beautiful, let’s blow this joint.” Blaine didn’t budge._  
  
 _“Let go of me,” he whimpered, weakly pulling his arm away to no avail._  
  
 _Kurt glared the man down. “You heard him. He doesn’t want to go with you. Now beat it.”_  
  
 _The man took a step closer. “Or what? You’ll hit me? I’d like to see you try, ladyface.”_  
  
 _“Is there a problem here?” It was Steve._  
  
 _Kurt shook his head. “No, this…gentleman was just leaving.”_  
  
 _Steve nodded. “I’ll make sure he finds the door.” The bartender stared the man down until he left, grumbling as he was escorted out of the bar._  
  
 _He returned his attention to Blaine. He had sunk into the booth, a terrified expression on his face. he looked so lost. “Hey,” Kurt whispered softly, not wanting to scare him. He reached out to take his hand, but Blaine jerked it away. His heart sank._  
  
 _“Kurt,” Blaine whispered longingly._  
  
 _“I’m right here, babe,”_  
  
 _“I want Kurt,” Blaine mumbled, as if the man in question had never talked._  
  
 _“I can take you to him,” Kurt whispered gently, hand still on the table, lying in wait._  
  
 _Blaine perked up. “You can?”_  
  
 _He had to try really hard not to start laughing. “Sure thing. But you have to trust me, okay?” Blaine hesitated, but nodded finally, taking his offered hand. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”_  
  
 _Blaine’s face fell as he allowed Kurt to pull him into a standing position. “I don’t have a home.”_  
  
 _“Sure you do,” Kurt soothed._  
  
 _Blaine shook his head. “Don’t you get it? I left. He hates me…” Self-loathing was plastered across his face. Kurt hated seeing him look so broken._  
  
 _“Hey, no,” Kurt cut him off, pulling him close, thankful that Blaine let him. “He doesn’t hate you. I promise.”_  
  
 _Blaine’s eyes widened. “You’ve seen him? Is he okay?”_  
  
 _This had to be the most bizarre conversation he had ever had in his life. “He’ll be fine. He’ll be better if he knows you’re safe. How about you stay the night at my place, and then you can figure stuff out with Kurt in the morning?” Blaine nodded. “Alright, let’s get you home.”_  
  
 _He was supporting most of Blaine’s weight as they made their way to the street, Kurt sucking it up and hailing a taxi because honestly, he did not want to drag Blaine all the way home. The other man snuggled up against him the entire ride home, mumbling incoherently. Kurt contented himself with stroking Blaine’s hair softly, holding him close. They didn’t live too far away and they arrived at their apartment quickly. Kurt helped Blaine up the stairs and into their apartment, Blaine’s lips just resting on the bare skin of his neck the entire way. He was about to lead them into the bedroom when Baine lurched out of his grip, stumbling over to the couch. Blaine looked up at him apologetically. “I don’t think Kurt would want me sleeping with another guy,”_  
  
 _Kurt rolled his eyes, wondering if this was an act. “Wow, you are drunk. I really don’t think he would mind.”_  
  
 _Blaine shrugged, but didn’t move. Kurt went to the kitchen for a glass of water, snagging a blanket and a pair of Blaine’s sweats on his way back. He slipped the water gently into Blaine’s hands. “Drink this, slowly,” he urged. Blaine complied, setting the glass down once it was empty. Kurt helped him stand, undressing him slowly. Blaine started to protest, but Kurt reassured him that he was just helping him change. Shirt off and pants on, Kurt helped him get settled in, tucking the blanket around Blaine’s slightly shivering body._  
  
 _“If you need anything, I’ll be in the bedroom, okay sweetie?” Blaine nodded._  
  
 _Standing, Kurt made his way to their bedroom. He suddenly realized how late it had gotten, and exhaustion washed over him. He hurried through his skin care routine and changed for bed as fast as he could. He had just barely pulled up the covers when the door to the bedroom opened and Blaine came stumbling in. “Are you alright?”_  
  
 _Blaine shook his head, curls bouncing with the motion. It was adorable. “I’m lonely,” he whined with a pout. “Can you…hold me?”_  
  
 _“Of course,” Kurt replied, turning down the covers and patting the bed next to him. Blaine scampered over, settling in next to Kurt quickly, his face resting on his chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him closer when he felt warm droplets fall onto his skin._  
  
 _“I miss Kurt so much,” Blaine told him, his voice barely above a whisper. “I just wanna fix things with him. I want us to be okay.”_  
  
 _Kurt was surprised that he didn’t start crying as well. Instead he held Blaine even closer. “I think you will be.”_  
  
 _Blaine buried his head against him. “I hope so.”_  
  
 _Placing a kiss into Blaine’s curls, Kurt smiled. “If Kurt were here right now, what would you tell him?” he asked, curious to see Blaine’s response when he lacked inhibitions._  
  
 _“That I love him. That he’s the best thing that ever happened to me. That I never want to say goodbye to him either. That I’m so stupid…”_  
  
 _“You’re not stupid, Blaine,” Kurt whispered soothingly, but Blaine shook his head fiercely._  
  
 _“I must be. I pushed him away.”_  
  
 _Kurt sighed. “You both made mistakes.”_  
  
 _Blaine sighed. “But he didn’t leave,” he muttered sadly._  
  
 _“Hey,” Kurt chided, cupping Blaine’s face and bringing it up so their gaze met. “You’re going to be okay. Both of you.”_  
  
 _“How do you know?”_  
  
 _“I happen to know both of you intimately,” Kurt said with a chuckle. “You can get through this.”_  
  
 _“Promise?”_  
  
 _“Promise. Now try to get some sleep.”_  
  
 _Blaine didn’t need to be told twice. Kurt watched him as he drifted into sleep, mumbling something that sounded an awful lot like “I love you, Kurt,” before finally succumbing to the sandman._  
  
 _Kurt smiled, rubbing Blaine’s back gently. “I love you, too.”_  
  
“So,” Blaine said, not sure what to do with the information Kurt just gave him.   
  
“So…”  
  
“What do we do now?”  
  
Kurt bit his lip. “I think that’s up to you. You’re the one who ended things after all.”  
  
Blaine’s stomach twisted and it had nothing to do with his hangover. “Worst mistake of my life.”  
  
Kurt’s lips twitched into a smile. “So…”  
  
“I want to work things out. I don’t even know why we were fighting, Kurt…” His boyfriend was silent. “Kurt?”  
  
“How about we finish up here and finish working things out at the apartment?”  
  
Blaine looked at him suspiciously. “Why do I get the feeling that this is going to involve a lot of nudity?”  
  
Kurt grinned at him wickedly. “Probably because it will.”  
  
Blaine smiled at him wanly. “We can’t just have sex and ignore out problems.”  
  
“I know,” Kurt responded, popping the last bit of fruit in his mouth. “We’ll talk. And then have crazy make up sex.”  
  
A grin forced its way onto Blaine’s face. “Thanks for clearing things up.”


	14. Snowflake

Kurt stared out the window out at the Dalton grounds, his history textbook lying ignored on the table in front of him. The previous night’s events flashed before his eyes, “Baby It’s Cold Outside” running on a loop in his head. He knew that Blaine had just been practicing; the flirtiness was all a part of the show. But it had definitely stirred something within him.

He thought back to Mr. Shue’s question. “Someone special?” God, Kurt wanted him to be.

“Studying hard, I see,” a familiar voice teased, causing Kut to practically jump half out of his seat. The voice laugh, morphing into Blaine as he entered Kurt’s field of vision and took the seat across the able. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Kurt shook his head, blushing at the very idea of telling Blaine exactly what he had been thinking about. “It’s nothing. Just…looking outside.”

Blaine smiled at him in what only could be described as an adoring manner. “Snow’s coming down pretty hard now,”

“Yeah.” He hadn’t noticed.

“Well,” Blaine continued, linking his hands and leaning toward Kurt conspiratorially, “Since you aren’t getting anything done anyways, how about we get out there and enjoy the weather?”

Kurt hated snow. It messed up his hair and got in his face, and it became slush so fast it wasn’t even funny. But he was never one to say no to spending time with Blaine. “Sounds great.” He quickly packed his things, dropping them off in his storage space. He quickly threw on his coat and had wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck when he looked over at Blaine, who looked crestfallen. “You okay?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, it’s just…I forgot that my scarf blew off earlier and it got soaking wet before I could pick it back up.”

Kurt dug around in his locker, pulling out a strip of fabric. It was a grey scarf striped with red. It wasn’t much to look at but it was so soft he couldn’t resist. He offered it to Blaine. “Here, I always carry a spare.”

The other boy hesitated. “Are you sure? I know how you are about your clothes…”

“I trust you. Come on, take it, this was your idea.”

Blaine smiled, their hands brushing ever so slightly as Kurt passed the scarf over. “Thanks.” Kurt felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of Blaine wearing his scarf. It was somehow…possessive. And he liked it. It was silly; they were just friends. But a guy can dream, can’t he?

They quickly made their way outside, bracing themselves against the cold. It wasn’t too bad, the air usually being warmer when it was snowing, but there was a slight wind, whipping the little granules of frozen liquid to sting their faces. There wasn’t much accumulated on the ground yet, so they couldn’t do much more than stroll around the paths that criss crossed the grounds, chatting animatedly. But it was nice. They walked side by side, almost touching, and Kurt could swear that he could feel Blaine’s body heat. Eventually they came to a gazebo, which they ducked inside for a little shelter. Blaine brushed off some wayward flakes from the bench and settled down. Gingerly, Kurt followed his lead. There were very few people he’d be willing to risk frostbite on his butt for, but Blaine was one of them.

Blaine leaned back, stretching his arms and resting it on the gazebo railing. Right behind Kurt’s back. He sat ramrod straight, not sure if the gesture was just Blaine getting comfortable or the classic stretch and cuddle. He figured he should play it safe. Still, if he shifted just so, his back just barely touched Blaine’s arm. The other boy didn’t seem bothered by it, so Kurt stayed there, thrilled at the small point of contact.

“They’re so amazing,” Blaine said finally.

“Hmm?”

“Snowflakes. I mean, they say that no two are alike.”

Kurt snorted. “I have a hard time believing that.”

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t. I mean, no two people are exactly alike, why should snowflakes be any different.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “People are capable of a lot of things that snowflakes are not. Thinking, for instance.”

“When did you become such a cynic?”

Kurt frowned. Yes, when? He had always considered himself a hopeless romantic, loving things even when they were cliche. But sometime over the past few months, that must have begun to wear down. “It is really beautiful.”

He looked over to Blaine, who looked at him with concern. “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

Kurt nodded jerkily. “Yeah,” he paused. “Snow makes me think of my mom.”

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine whispered, instinctively reaching out and taking his hand. The touch was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome.

“It’s fine,” Kurt muttered, brushing away tears that appeared out of nowhere. “We used to play outside when it was coming down like this. We’d get sopping wet and then run inside to change and get hot chocolate.”

Blaine squeezed his hand. “I hear the Lima Bean has some pretty killer cocoa. Wanna go get some?”

It didn’t matter how cold it was outside, a strange warmth seeped through Kurt’s body. Maybe this was what love felt like. “That would be perfect.” They stood up to leave when Blaine started taking Kurt’s scarf off. “What are you doing?”

“I figured I’d have to give it back at some point.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Keep it. It looks better on you anyways.”

Blaine grinned at him excitedly. “Really?”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, really.”

“Cool, thanks!” Blaine replied enthusiastically, eye beaming as he tightened the scarf up.

Maybe snow wasn’t so bad.


	15. Transformation

It amazed Kurt sometimes just how much Blaine had changed since they had met. It wasn’t a bad sort of transformation, but Kurt knew that to outsiders, it seemed a bit regressive.

When they had first met, Blaine had seemed suave, confident, mature. But the more Kurt got to know him, the more he could see through this mask. Every once in awhile Blaine would say something that was just so…childish it would startle him. But he’d have to remind himself that Blaine was a sophomore at the time, after all. He’d just been forced to grow up too fast.

Even before he knew about the dance, Kurt could tell that there was something major which had caused Blaine to block himself off from the rest of the world. The more glimpses of this hidden Blaine he got to see, the more he wanted to help it come all the way out.

He noticed the shift soon after Blaine transferred to McKinley. Maybe it was the absence of the blazer (which Kurt had to admit he sorely missed), but Blaine seemed so much…younger. Not infantile, but more his age. Unfortunately, sometimes acting one’s own age means acting like a clueless teenager.

Somethings never change.


	16. Promise

Blaine knew it was going to be hard, but he had no idea it was going to be this hard.

Kurt was going to New York. Yes, he hadn’t gotten into NYADA. But over the summer he had secured a fall internship and was applying to Parsons School of Design as a second semester student. After the initial shock of the denial, Kurt had pulled himself together valiantly, somehow managing to totally rearrange his future. Blaine had never been more proud of him, and that was saying something.

But now he had to go, and all Blaine wanted to do was hold Kurt close. But he couldn’t. They had already said their major so-long-for-nows in private, not wanting to make a scene at the airport. Blaine was so grateful to Burt that he let him tag along. As difficult as it was for him to see Kurt get on that plane, it had to be ten times worse for his father.

Blaine took in his boyfriend for the last time for a while. He was (of course) impeccably dressed and hair perfectly styled, though his eyes were rimmed red with unshed tears. His mouth was twisted in a tight smile, and Blaine could tell that he was barely keeping it together. Kurt was saying something to his dad, but Blaine couldn’t focus on it. He had stepped back a bit to give them a little privacy. Burt enveloped Kurt in a bear hug, followed by Carole who couldn’t seem to let go. She had been a wreck since Finn had enlisted, and it couldn’t have been easy for her to say goodbye to the boy who had become her second son.

Kurt stepped back from them and turned to Blaine, exhaling a shaky sigh, a huge smile on his face. “Hey,” he whispered croakily, reaching out and grabbing Blaine’s hand, pulling him closer.

“Hey,” Blaine replied.

Kurt let out a watery laugh. “Goodbyes suck,”

Blaine grinned, feeling tears of his own prickling at the corners of his eyes. “Never saying goodbye, remember?”

“Right.” Kurt squeezed his hand. “If you get lonely, just call, anytime, day or night. Or even if you’re having a blast, I want to hear it all. We’re going to be okay, Blaine.”

“I know,”

“Last call for flight B-007 to New York,” a fuzzy voice droned over the loudspeaker.

Kurt inhaled deeply, looking at his little entourage. “Well, I guess this is it.”

Blaine wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then, he was almost aching with the desire. Just to feel Kurt close one last time…but they were in a crowded airport. He was always nervous about showing affection in public, worried about the consequences.

A memory flashed before his eyes. Last Christmas, when he gave Kurt the promise ring. The ring which had been carefully packed away in Kurt’s carry-on, just to make sure it didn’t get lost. I promise to kiss you whenever and wherever you want. He had meant it too. But there Kurt was, about to let go of his hand and turn away to his future. Which for the time being didn’t really include Blaine.

“Wait.” He stepped forward, cupping Kurt’s face in his hands, pulling it towards him. Kurt started as he pressed their lips together, surprised at the sudden gesture but immediately relaxing, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck. The kiss was short, but perfect. Kurt’s smile had softened as they pulled away, and he looked so proud…it had been worth the risk. “I love you,”

Kurt grinned. “Love you, too.”

Blaine gestured to the ticket counter. “You’d better get going, wouldn’t want to miss your flight.”

“Bye,” Kurt called to all of them, picking up his bag and rushing off.

“Call us when you land!” Burt called out after him.

Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off him as he handed over his ticket and was let through. Kurt turned back for a millisecond, just enough time for one last look. He waved and quickly disappeared. Blaine let out a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding. Suddenly, he felt the gentle weight of a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Burt, who also looked like he was on the verge of tears. Before he knew what was happening, Blaine felt himself being pulled into a hug, crushed between Kurt’s parents. It should have been strange or awkward, but he felt like he belonged. It was amazing how they managed to do that.

Eventually they let go and began leaving the airport. “So, Blaine,” Burt began. “Any preference for dinner Friday?”

Blaine stopped in his track. “You still want me to come to dinner?” He had been honored the first time they had included him in this ritual, and over the summer had had been a regular, trying to spend as much time with Kurt as possible. But he had assumed that with Kurt gone…

“Of course,” Burt replied, as if it was obvious.

“You’re family, sweetie.” Carole told him kindly.

“Besides,” Burt added. “The house will be kind of lonely with just the two of us, and just Carole when I’m in D.C.. Come over anytime you’d like.”

“Thanks,” Blaine managed to get out. It never failed to amaze him just how awesome they were. “I think I’ll take you up on that.”

The next year suddenly looked a whole lot more promising.


	17. Thanks

It was supposed to be the best Thanksgiving ever.

They had finally settled into their new home, slowly rebuilding their lives after the fire. They had finally managed to adopt a little boy, Charlie, who was a year or so younger than Hope. They had hoped to finalize the process right before the fire broke out, but they had to wait until they were back on their feet again. But Charlie was here, playing in his room right across the hall from Hope, who thankfully had taken to the new addition. Sometimes Kurt was convinced she thought he was their pet.

But everything was going wrong. Out of nowhere a snow storm had hit, causing his dad’s flight from Ohio to be delayed. Kurt had finally gotten a call a few minutes before saying that he and Carole had finally landed and should arrive as soon as they could, but the roads were still awful. And when he went to make his classic pumpkin pie with cayenne pepper, he discovered they were out of flour.

To top it all off, he had burned the turkey.

He wasn’t sure how it had happened, but somehow he had set the over up too high, and soon the aroma wafting through the house was not that of a freshly cooked bird but of acrid smoke. Thankfully it didn’t catch on fire, but it had to be extremely dry and probably tasteless. It made him want to cry. Kurt held his head in his hands, groaning in aggravation .

Arms quickly wrapped around him, and Kurt felt himself melting into the embrace. He buried his nose into the crook of Blaine’s shoulder, inhaling his soothing scent deeply. Blaine’s hands traced soothing circles onto his back. “It’ll be okay,” his husband whispered in his ear softly.

Kurt opened his mouth, ready to vent about how everything was messed up. But as he stood there, held by the man he loved, he was suddenly reminded of all he had to be thankful for that year. They had a roof over their heads, they had their lives. They had food to eat and clothes to wear. They had a wonderful family that loved one another. He had Blaine.

“Thanks,” he muttered instead, feeling Blaine shiver a bit at the touch of his breath against bare skin.

Blaine pulled back, looking down at him curiously. “What for?”

Kurt smiled. “For keeping me grounded.”

“Why, because you drink so much soda that you turn into one of those balloons in the Macy’s parade?” Blaine asked, grinning wickedly.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he pulled out of Blaine’s grip, determined to salvage their meal and remember just why he was thankful for his husband, even if he cracked the worst jokes.


	18. Denial

Kurt smiled as he snuggled closer to Blaine on the bed, head turned towards the television. They had been watching some random reality show, but it had taken a commercial break.

“I never snored again once I started using the Snoreguard!” a woman gushed on the screen. “It saved my marriage!”

Kurt chuckled. “Maybe we should get one for you.”

Blaine pulled back a little, frowning down at him. “What’d you mean? I don’t snore.”

“Yeah, sweetie, you do.” Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine lightly on his nose. “Don’t worry, I think it’s cute.”

“But I don’t snore!” Blaine denied vehemently, shaking his head, curls bobbing with the motion.

“Yes you do. You make these little whinny sounds, like a horse. It’s adorable.”

Blaine rolled away until he was lying on his back, head against the headboard and arms crossed tightly. “I don’t snore.” he muttered irritatedly. “I’d know if I snore.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t be able to tell if you’re asleep. Trust me, I’m the one who watches you at night.”

“Edward Cullen,” Blaine spat back tiredly.

Kurt bristled. “That was low. We both know that I am much more attractive than he’ll ever be. Take it back!”

A sly grin slid onto Blaine’s face. “I will when you take back what you said about me.”

Kurt groaned in aggravation. “But you do snore!”

Blaine let out a dramatic sigh. “I guess there’s only one way to settle it, then.”

“Oh?”

“Pillow fight!” he shouted, reaching behind him for the fluffy mass supporting his body.

“Blaine, we’re not- **hey**!” Kurt shrieked as Blaine’s pillow smacked into the side of his head. “Oh, it’s on.”

Both got in several good blows, and soon they were shrieking with laughter. Ultimately hitting each other with pillows tuned in to a tickle fest,with Kurt straddling Blaine’s hips as he attacked him mercilessly.

“Okay! Okay!” Blaine finally panted. “I snore!”

Kurt stopped his ministrations and leaned down, almost in a kiss, hovering right above Blaine’s lips. Blaine tried to lift his head to complete the kiss, but Kurt held him down firmly. “And?” he asked, breath ghosting teasingly over his boyfriend’s face, his heart pounding at Blaine’s frustrated moans.

“I take it back. You’re hotter than Edward Cullen.”

Kurt closed the gap between them, pressing lips against lips, not wanting to deny himself any more time making out with the man he loved.


	19. Diamond

“Papa, I’m scared,” Hope whimpered, burying her face into Blaine’s shoulder as they walked into the night. It was dark, but not pitch black; the moon was so bright it was casting shadows across the field. They had driven out to the middle of nowhere so that the light pollution from the city wouldn’t interfere.

He chuckled, kissing the crown of her head soothingly. “It’s okay, sweetie, I’ve got you. Daddy and I’ll protect you from the bears.”

Hope’s little eyes widened as they looked up at her father in horror. “Bears?” her little voice whispered.

Kurt snorted next to him. “Nice job calming her down.”

“I wanna go home,” their daughter whined tiredly. It was well past her bedtime, it was no wonder she was so fussy. But it was going to be worth it.

“Don’t you want to see the meteor shower, sweetie?”

Hope shook her head, pigtails bobbing with the effort. “No,”

Kurt reached over and stroked her hair comfortingly. “You know what meteors are, right?” Hope shook her head again, pure curiosity plastered on her face. Kurt was so good at this. “They’re stars racing across the sky. You love stars, right?”

She bit her lip as he nodded. “Like the song?”

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance, and replied in unison, “Like the song.”

Hope turned her head to the sky. “Can we sing it?”

“Sure,” Blaine replied, hugging the little girl in his arms. “But it’s been awhile, remind me how it goes?”

Hope nodded. “Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are,” she began.

“Up above the world so high,” they sang as they joined their daughter. “Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are.”

Kurt gasped, arm flying up to point at the sky. “Look!”

Slowly but surely, streaks of light filled the sky like fireworks. Hope was captivated by the spectacle, cheering for the far off specs of light. Kurt was enjoying the show too, and Blaine had a hard time keeping his eyes trained on the sky. He loved seeing that look of pure bliss on his husband’s face.

By the time they were headed back to the car, Hope was half asleep. “You like it, sweetie?” Blaine asked softly. She nodded slightly. “Those were the prettiest diamonds,” she muttered.

Kurt wrapped an arm around both of them, leaning down to kiss Blaine on the cheek. “Couldn’t agree more.”


	20. Wind

Kurt groaned as the wind whipped through his hair, wincing when he realized just how much of a wreck it was. Sure, the scenery was gorgeous, but he couldn’t help but be frustrated that all of his tender ministrations had been for nothing. He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets, re-adjusting his face in his scarf.

Blaine walked next to him, hand slid into his own. He rolled his eyes. “Come on, it’s not that bad.” Kurt risked a traveling hand to at least flatten his locks, which only earn him a chuckle from Blaine. “It’s only going to get worse, you know.”

“Why are we even here?”

There was a strange glint in Blaine’s eye. He didn’t trust it. “Well, It’s not everyday that you’re in Austria…”

“And…?” Kurt asked, still wondering why Blaine had taken him to a cluster of hills with no explanation.

Blaine sent him a look as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Come on,” he whispered in Kurt’s ear, don’t tell me you never fantasized about it.“

Kurt froze. "No, someone will hear.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, worst case scenario a couple of mountain goats will hear you. Besides, I doubt even they will hear with the way this wind is whipping.”

He shook his head again. “I’m not doing it. In the comfort of our home is one thing, Blaine, but here…I’m not an exhibitionist!”

Blaine snorted. “Please, you try to do it every time we have company. Come on,”

Kurt bit his lip hesitantly. “You won’t judge me?”

He got his answer in the form of a chaste kiss. “It was my idea, wasn’t it? I’ll even join you.”

Kurt inhaled deeply, the cool air chilling his lungs. “Fine,”

Blaine beamed. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Kurt let go of Blaine’s hand and unwrapped his scarf. It wasn’t ideal, but he wanted to do this properly after all. He opened his mouth, and belted, “The hills are alive with the sound of music!” He carried on through the song, loving Blaine so much for thinking of this. It was perfect once he got over how silly he felt.

Blaine clapped enthusiastically once the song ended. “Julie Andrews would be proud.”

“You know,” Kurt muttered as they slowly meandered down back to the village, “I always wondered what it would be like to have her as a grandmother.”


	21. Winter

Kurt sighed as he gazed out the window of their apartment, watching the snow fall. It wasn’t as bad as it used to be, but he always felt a little down this time of year. Sure, he loved the festivities and the sales, but there was something about the joy that just made him sad. It reminded him so much of his mother-he never could stop thinking about her in the winter. How her face lit up when she opened her homemade gift, how her voice rose up in song as they baked cookies together. Carole was wonderful, and Kurt would always be grateful that he helped get her into their lives. But sometimes, he just missed his mom.

His eyes followed the flakes as they descended to earth. They were fairly high up in the building and the ground was obscured with the falling flecks of frozen liquid. It was as it they were falling into nothingness. Kurt quickly became disoriented, feeling as though he too was careening into oblivion.

A sudden warmth behind him grounded him, wrapping gently around his hunched form. A steaming mug of something was placed in his hands and Blaine’s face nuzzled next to his own. “Drink this,” his boyfriend murmured in his ear. “It’ll make you feel better.”

Wondering just how Blaine had known he was feeling down, Kurt took a tentative sip. “Cocoa?” he asked, looking at Blaine with surprise. Blaine nodded, kissing his cheek gently. “You remembered?”

“Of course I remembered,” Blaine replied, sounding exactly as he did all those years ago when he spouted off Kurt’s coffee order.

It was something so simple. But it was things like this that made Kurt fall just a little bit more in love with him.

Kurt leaned back into his arms, nuzzling back his cheek. “Thank you,”

“It’s nothing. I just want to make you as happy as you make me.”

Kurt rolled his eyes as he shifted in Blaine’s arms. “Cliche, but you do.” He grinned as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, a warmth spreading through him that had nothing to do with the mug in his hands.


	22. Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Ableist language

“Oh no,” Kurt muttered as he pulled the laundry out of the drier, a familiar red scrap poking out innocently. “Shit,”

It was Blaine’s favorite bow tie. And it was currently about half of its size.

He put the destroyed piece of clothing aside, quickly folding the towels. He was usually more careful about sorting when it was his turn to do the wash, but today Hope had needed help on her homework just as he was about to load the machine. He must have gotten distracted.

Blaine was going to be so upset. He’d had that tie since they were kids, he’d worn it on their first official date. Blaine was going to hate him; god, he was already hating himself.

Kurt winced as the door slammed shut. Blaine was always forgetting how hard it shut. “I’m home!” his husband called out. “Kurt? Sweetie, where are you?”

“In the laundry room,” he called out weakly, half hoping that Blaine wouldn’t hear. But he heard footsteps quickly approaching and soon his husband popped through the door, his grin falling when he saw the look on Kurt’s face. Immediately he strode over and enveloped Kurt in a hug. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Kurt bit his lip hesitantly. He had to tell Blaine, he really did, but right now he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the pile of towels he just folded and never come out. “You’re going to be upset.”

Blaine looked at him skeptically. “I doubt that. Unless you called Chandler…”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I thought we got over that years ago?”

“We did,” Blaine replied with a light kiss on the cheek. “I just like to tease you. Come on, what happened?”

Kurt wriggled out of his husband’s grip and carefully picked up the fallen comrade. He turned around hesitantly. “Honey, I think I shrunk your bow tie.” Blaine walked over, his face passive as he snatched the fabric from Kurt’s fingers. He held it up, examining the tiny expanse. And then began to laugh almost maniacally. “Blaine?”

His husband threw his arms around him. “It could be worse, you could have shrunk the kids,”

Kurt frowned. “You’re not mad?”

Blaine snorted. “‘Course I am. But I’m not angry.”

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him. “You and your double word meanings.”

“You know you love it,” Blaine whispered wickedly, leaning closer.

“I do,” Kurt had to agree.

“Besides,” Blaine continued. “It’s the perfect size for Charlie now, don’t you think?”

Kurt shook his head. “If you think I’m going to let my son wear a bow tie, you must be crazy.”

“You let me wear them.”

“You’re an exception.”

“You’re just worried he’ll like me better than you.”

“No I’m not, it’s my reputation as a designer on the line.”

Blaine smirked. “Sure it is.” He kissed Kurt on the forehead before heading toward the door. “Finish up in here, I’ll go start dinner.”


	23. Restless

Something had changed, Kurt knew it. He and Blaine had been dating for months now, but suddenly, he felt extremely…restless.  
  
It was almost embarrassing, really. Almost, because he knew it was perfectly natural for a teenage boy to feel this way.  
  
It all started a few weeks before, when he was spending the afternoon doing homework at Blaine’s house. At least, that was how it started, but inevitably Shakespeare and Newton would be forgotten in favor of lips on lips, skin touching enticingly. It felt so good, sometimes Kurt didn’t want to stop. But they had talked about this months ago, agreed that they wanted to take things slow. It was his idea after all. But sometimes, he wondered…  
  
He had dreamt about it, sure. What it would be like having Blaine see him completely naked. How amazing it would feel to have Blaine’s hands everywhere. How thrilling it would be for his hands to go everywhere. But he wasn’t ready to act on it, not yet. He loved Blaine, felt safe with Blaine, but not yet.  
  
 _Kurt reveled in Blaine’s gentle touch, his heart thrilling at the excited sounds his boyfriend was making. It made his pants become even more incredibly tight. Suddenly, he felt his body roll, Blaine turning into and onto him unceremoniously, his own arousal pushing into Kurt’s leg. he bucked a little uncontrollably, before yanking himself away as if burned, an apology on his face. “Sorry,” he muttered sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to get carried away.”_  
  
 _Kurt shrugged. “It’s okay.”_  
  
 _Blaine nodded absently, breathing deeply. “Maybe we should cool down for a bit.”_  
  
 _“Yeah,” Kurt replied, wanting to do anything but._  
  
The whole thing had unnerved him. It wasn’t as if something like that had never happened before; it had, plenty of times. But this time was different. This time, instead of hearing alarms of panic, of too much too soon, of not ready go of in his head, all he could focus on how good it had felt those few seconds Blaine was pressed against him. How turned on it made him.  
  
He couldn’t get that feeling out of his skin. Whereas before the occasional wet dream would star his boyfriend, he was now awoke every morning with an achingly sore hard-on, begging for release. He felt his face blush as he pumped his fist up and down himself as images of Baine rushed past his vision as he came quickly. It was normal to think of your boyfriend while doing that, right? It wasn’t creepy…  
  
But it wasn’t enough. His thoughts were almost entirely preoccupied with sex (that is when he wasn’t worrying about NYADA. Rehearsals were the worst, he had a legitimate excuse to ogle Blaine as he performed, and all Kurt wanted to do was take him somewhere backstage and ravish him until they both collapsed in a sweaty heap.  
  
He shook his head. When had he his mind taken up residence in the gutter?  
  
The Sunday before the show found them once again in Blaine’ s room, making out. Things had just been so hectic lately the they had barely been able to spend time like this. Kurt was extremely grateful that Blaine’s parents were out of town. Not that he had anything planned, it was just nice not to get interrupted.  
  
Blaine groaned as his sucked on Kurt’s bottom lip, sending a shiver down Kurt’s spine. All he could think of was _Blaine Blaine Blaine_. His boyfriend’s arms wrapped strongly around him comfortingly, holding him close. Kurt felt their bodies shift, Blaine pulling him on top of him. Kurt was about to shift to a more comfortable position when Blaine instinctively shot his hips upward, connecting with Kurt’s. Kurt gasped in shock at the contact. He had felt Blaine’s penis. Right up against his own. Oh dear god. And it had felt good.  
  
He looked down at Blaine, who had stilled, eyes wide. “Sorry, above the belt, right,”  
  
Kurt wanted so badly to just quip that the rule was no hands below the waist, and Blaine hadn’t really broken it after all. But he just nodded and slipped off of his boyfriend, panting heavily. Got that had been amazing. And terrifying. Blaine propped his head up on his hand, smiling at Kurt, but there was a little bit of frustration in his eyes. And lust. Kurt tried not to think about that. “Mind if I put on some music?”  
  
Kurt shook his head. “Not at all.”  
  
Blaine looked at him hesitantly. “Even if it’s Roxy music?”  
  
“Even if its Roxy music.”  
  
“Cool.” Blaine shot off the bed a little too fast, and all Kurt wanted to do was pull him back down. But he let him get up and fiddle around with the stereo. He tried to clear his head, willing the throbbing in his pants to go down. But watching his boyfriend have his own little dance party didn’t help matters much. Kurt scooted around on the bed, laying down in Blaine’s direction, hissing softly as his crotch rubbed against the sheets. At least this way the tenting in his pants wasn’t completely obvious.   
  
He bit his lip as he watched Blaine dance, full of joy and occasionally making the most ridiculous faces which Kurt knew were for his benefit. He was suddenly struck by a sense of _want_ like he never had before. Sure, he had thought about going further with Blaine, but until now, it was an abstraction. But here, in his room feeling wobbly from his kisses, watching the man he loved dance like there was no tomorrow, he realized just how much he loved Blaine. He had known it for a while, but it was finally becoming clear what that meant.  
  
He trusted Blaine, more than anyone. If there was ever someone he could open up to physically, it would be him. It wasn’t like he was about to rip off his pants right there and then, but Kurt knew that soon, he’d be ready. All of the pent of energy that had been hounding him the past few weeks seeped away. He knew he would have to make the first move, get the conversation started.  
  
“Do you think I’m boring?”


	24. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used are ‘Mr. Moonlight’ by Roy Lee Johnson (and as performed by the Beatles) and 'I’m Just a Little Black Raincloud’ from Winnie the Pooh.
> 
> Warning for slight suggestive banter at the end, but nothing explicit. Better safe than sorry.

“Come on, not even a hint?” Blaine whined from the passenger seat, pouting like a five year old. Kurt could barely suppress a grin as he merely gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. “Kurt!”  
  
He shook his head. “You’ll see when we get there.”  
  
Blaine scowled, but it was obvious he wasn’t really annoyed. “Meanie.”  
  
“My god, you are five,” Kurt muttered under his breath, shaking his head. “We’re almost there.”  
  
“Good, ‘cause my next question was going to be ‘are we there yet?’”  
  
Kurt snorted. “If you had, I’d have pulled over right now and dropped you off.”  
  
Blaine glanced at him nervously. “You’re kidding, right?”  
  
“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Can’t tell you everything, Blaine, we still need a little mystery in our lives.”   
  
He had been really careful with this trip, packing everything safely in the trunk out of sight so Blaine would have no clue where they were headed. He was pretty sure that he would love it.  
  
Several minutes of teasing chatter later, Kurt turned into a long driveway. He came to a stop as it ended, a small campsite just visible through the trees. “We’re here!” Kurt proclaimed.  
  
Blaine looked around hesitantly. “Uh, Kurt, we’re outside.”  
  
“Actually, we’re still in the car, sweetie. I know the windows are clean, but-”  
  
“No, I mean, we’re staying outside? This was the surprise?” Kurt suddenly felt nervous. he had been so sure about this, but the look on Blaine’s face was anything but happy. His eyes were blown wide, panicked and he clenched and unclenched his fists unconsciously.   
  
“Yeah,” Kurt replied, hating how small his voice sounded. “You’re always saying how much fun it would be to go camping, so I thought…”  
  
Blaine smiled at him wanly. “I appreciate that you were listening, but I sort of meant it as a hypothetical. I sort of hate being in nature, actually. It’s scary. I…I’ve never been camping before.”  
  
Kurt reached out and enveloped Blaine’s hand in his own. “I’m so sorry, sweetie, I didn’t realize…We can leave if you want.”  
  
Blaine shook his head. “No, you went through all the trouble of planning this, we should stay.” He glanced at Kurt nervously again. “It’s only for the night, right?’  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
Blaine nodded absently. “Cool.” He bit his lip, clearly thinking. “I never really pegged you for the camper type.”  
  
Kurt shrugged. “I’m not. But my dad and I went a few times when I was younger, and while I am still a little scarred from the massive amounts of bug repellant we had to use, it was nice being away from it all. It’s a great place for bonding.” he added, smiling at Blaine shyly. His boyfriend chuckled, but still looked incredibly tense. “Come on, let’s go set up camp.  
  
There wasn’t too much to do. The tent was the hardest, with Blaine struggling to figure out which piece went where. Kurt suspected he might be doing it on purpose, but he knew how he got when he was thrown off by something. He just needed a little time to get used to it.  
  
“So,” Blaine asked as they stood in front of their newly installed tent. “What do we do with the food?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“The food. So there bears don’t get it.”  
  
Kurt shrugged. “I hadn’t really thought about it.”  
  
Blaine looked at him, flabbergasted. “Didn’t you read The Boxcar Children books?”  
  
“Um, yeah, like every kid in elementary school did.”  
  
“Don’t you remember the one where they went camping? They had tied their food in a tree and it was a good thing too because a bear came and tried to eat it! Oh god, we’re going to be eaten by a bear!” Blaine sunk down onto a log near the yet to be lit campfire and buried his face in his hands. Kurt sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him and tracing soothing circles on his back.  
  
“We’re not going to be eaten by bears, Blaine. It’s going to be okay. And I figure we’ll keep the food in the car, should be safe from animals there.”  
  
Blaine just shook his head. “Didn’t you ever see that commercial? The bear broke into a car to get the food and it needed Pepcid AC.”  
  
Kurt shook his head. “Sweetie, I feel like that isn’t the most authoritative source for information of the ursine variety. Bears,” he added in response to Blaine’s confused look. He leaned over and ghosted his lips over Blaine’s cheek. “Even on the off chance we did see one, I think they are more scared of us than we are of them.”  
  
Blaine snorted. “Not possible.”  
  
“Hey, if I had realized you were this terrified of bears I would never have brought you out here.” Blaine shrugged jerkily in reply.  
  
“It’s fine. Let’s get the fire started, though, okay?”  
  


* * *

  
  
The next few hours passed quickly, with meal preparation, smores, and cuddling by the campfire. If he didn’t know any better, Kurt would swear that Blaine had started to have a little bit of fun after all. It wasn’t until after they doused the fire that Kurt remembered he had something he wanted to show Blaine.  
  
Blaine looked at him hesitantly when he brought it up. “Are you sure its a good idea? Shouldn’t we stick to the campsite?” He was tensing up again.  
  
Kurt shrugged. “I’ve been here before, there’s a path. It’s not a far walk.”  
  
“But it’s dark.”  
  
“That’s what flashlights are for.”  
  
“Fine,” Blaine conceded. “But if I get eaten by a bear, it’s all on you.”   
  
Kurt couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Once Blaine got stuck on something he just couldn’t let go. “Come on, fraidy cat, let’s get a move on.” He slipped his hand into Blaine’s, pulling him into a standing position. His boyfriend kept close to his side the entire walk, glancing at the surrounding woods nervously. An owl hooted and he practically jumped into Kurt’s arms. Kurt kissed him again reassuringly. “Almost there,” he whispered in his ear.  
  
Soon the trees began to thin and the came out onto a cliff overlooking the nearby lake. The moon was out, full (Kurt was slightly surprised Blaine hadn’t brought up the possibility of werewolves being about) and reflected on the water’s shimmery surface. There was a slight breeze which rippled the picture. Frogs croaked loudly, yet the sound was almost peaceful at the same time it was ear shattering. Kurt heard Blaine inhale sharply. “It’s beautiful.”  
  
Kurt grinned. “Thought you’d like it.” The moon was so bright that they could see each other bathed in its gentle light.   
  
“Kinda romantic, if you forget the possibility of being torn limb for limb-”  
  
“Blaine?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
He held out his right hand. “You wanna dance?”  
  
Blaine scrunched his face up in that adorable little way he is prone to do. “But there’s no music.”  
  
“Has that ever stopped us before?” Blaine shook his head, falling into Kurt’s arms, his mouth immediately taking up residence tracing the line of Kurt’s neck, just like he always did. Kurt inhaled deeply, smelling Blaine mixing with the wonderful scent of _outside_. “Mr. Moonlight, come again please,” he began to sing.  
  
“Here I am on my knees, bended if you please,” Blaine joined, harmonizing with him as they began to sway to the old song.   
  
“On the nights you don’t come my way, I pray and pray more each day.”  
  
“‘Cause we love you. Mr. Moonlight.” Blaine looked right into Kurt’s eyes as they sang, and Kurt felt his heart doing somersaults in his chest. Blaine grinned, the moonlight reflecting off his teeth, glowing like the Cheshire cat. They stayed there, swaying in each other’s arms long after they finished the song. Eventually they decided to return to camp as dark clouds began to move in, obscuring the glowing orb in the sky from view. All of the ease that had crept over Blaine’s features suddenly disappeared as they were once again swallowed by the woods.   
  
“Try to think of a bear you like.”  
  
“I don’t like any.”  
  
“Oh, come on, that’s not true. You love Winnie the Pooh.”  
  
Blaine shrugged. “That’s different. He’s cute and cuddly. And he’s just a little black rain cloud, hovering under a honey tree.”  
  
“Oh really?”  
  
Blaine nodded. “And everyone knows that a raincloud, never eats honey, no not a nip.”  
  
“Just floating around over the ground wondering where he will drip?”  
  
“Exactly.” As if on cue, a peal of thunder broke through the sky, causing both of them to start. “Run!” They started to run pellmell back to their tent, laughing as they reached just as the first large drops began to splash on their faces. Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, which soon turned into a kiss. They dropped to the ground softly, laying down on their sleeping bag. Kurt looked up at Blaine with hooded eyes. “You know, I can think of another bear that you like,” he whispered suggestively.   
  
Blaine’s brow furrowed in contemplation, shooting up almost to his hairline once he understood. “Yeah, I do think I like that kind. But,” he continued nervously. “We’re in public, Kurt, are you sure…”  
  
“Blaine, we’re in a tent in the middle of nowhere in a storm. It’s just you and me.”  
  
“But how will we clean up?”  
  
Kurt sighed dramatically. “Then we’ll be forced to go down and jump in the water,” he informed him, as if it were the most awful thing in the world. “What do you say?”  
  
Blaine leaned down to share a heated kiss. “Thanks for taking me camping. You were right about the bonding thing. It’s nice.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
“Now,” Blaine continued, rubbing his hands in anticipation. “Let’s get down to the bare necessities.”  
  
Kurt quirked an eyebrow. “You just want to see my bare bottom.”  
  
“Guilty.”  
  
“How many bear/bare puns do you plan on using tonight? I mean, it’s sort of endearing, but I sort of need your mind to focus.”  
  
Blaine grinned. “Honey, I could go on all night long.”


	25. Flame

Blaine smiled down at his husband, who was currently curled up into his side. The reflection of the flames from the campfire were flickering across his face, casting strange shadows that somehow made Kurt look even more hauntingly beautiful than ever. “This is nice,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss his husband’s head softly.

No reply. Kurt’s breathing had slowed and his eyes had fallen shut, lulled by the peace of their surroundings into sleep. Blaine chuckled, pulling the blanket a little tighter around them.

“Dad, I made a smore for you!” Hope exclaimed suddenly, moving over to their side of the fire. “I toasted it all by myself.”

Blaine brought a finger to his lips, though he couldn’t help but smile. “Quiet, sweetie, Dad’s asleep.”

“NoI’mnot,” Kurt mumbled almost incoherently, stirring slightly next to him, but giving no indication of actually waking up.

Blaine reached towards his daughter with the arm that wasn’t around Kurt. “I’ll take that, how about you make one for you and Charlie?” Hope nodded enthusiastically, bounding over to the bag of marshmallows with so much energy Blaine began to wonder just how many she had already eaten. He was just about to raise the treat to his mouth when it was suddenly snatched away.”

“I believe this belongs to me,” Kurt informed him as he brought the snack to his lips, taking an insanely large bite. Gooey chocolate and marshmallow streaked his face as he pulled it away to chew. “Delicious,” he moaned, eyes glinting.

“We’ll see about that,” Blaine muttered as he leaned down, kissing Kurt deep, running his tongue over the mess on Kurt’s face. He usually showed a bit more restraint when the kids were around, but the sweetness of the candy concoction mixed with Kurt was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Eventually, he had to pull back. “You were right, that was pretty darn amazing.”

Kurt glared at him playfully. “You’d better be talking about the kiss or we might have a problem.”

“Of course,” Blaine replied, pulling Kurt closer as he felt a shiver pass through the other man’s body. “I’m glad we made this a thing.”

“What, kissing? Because I’m pretty sure that’s a thing most couples do.”

Blaine shook his head, uncharacteristically free from gel, his free curls bouncing slightly. “No, I mean the camping. I’m glad we get to share it with our kids.”

Kurt snuggled closer into his side. “Me too.”


	26. Companion

Blaine missed Kurt. A lot.

He knew that it was normal, but sometimes he just felt so…lonely. Sure he had other friends, he hung out with Tina all the time now, not to mention the rest of the kids in Glee. But it was hard, no matter how much fun he was having with them, it wasn’t like being with Kurt.

It wasn’t the kisses he missed the most, he soon discovered, or the sex. Yes, both were amazing, and he did long for them. Even hugs he could manage; it turned out that Tina was a great hugger. But what he really missed was how comfortable he was around Kurt. They could be together, literally doing nothing but sharing a comfortable silence and it was just so peaceful. It was those little moments of companionship that made him feel like ripping his heart out.

Sure, he talked to Kurt all the time, but both of them were busy. It wasn’t the same. They told each other about their day, but that was all they usually had time for before dozing off into much needed slumber or having to rush to a class or meeting of some kind. They couldn’t spend just hours being together anymore.

Blaine glanced at his clock. It was almost midnight on a Friday. Kurt was probably busy, hanging out with friends. Sure enough, he didn’t appear to be on skype or facebook. Blaine glanced at his bed, knowing he should just go to sleep. But he waited, hoping that Kurt would magically appear. He supposed he could call or text, but he didn’t want to bother Kurt if he was having fun or sleeping.

He clicked on tumblr, hoping his dash would keep his mind occupied for at least an hour.

* * *

Kurt collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. He had just come back from hanging out from some of his new friends. They were really amazing, and he loved spending time with them, but it was tiring. They were in that awkward phase of friendship where it is more work than fun to spend time together, since you don’t quite know just yet how to behave around them. He sighed, picking up the picture of Blaine he had placed on his nightstand, gazing at the familiar face longingly.

It had never been like that with Blaine. Maybe it was the circumstances surrounding their friendship, but he had always felt at ease with Blaine, like he could just be himself, no pretences. He liked to think that it was because they were made for each other. He closed his eyes at the now familiar ache in his chest. He missed spending time with his boyfriend.

Lethargically, Kurt grabbed his laptop off of his desk. It was late; Blaine should be asleep by now. Still, he could leave him a cheesey message to wake up to in the morning. He was surprised when skype logged in to see that Blaine was online. Maybe he had just left his computer on. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to check. His heart skipped a beat at the prospect of talking to Blaine. This week had been so hectic they hadn’t had much more time than a few texts back and forth and a quick phone call or two. He began to type.

**Kurt** : Blaine? Are you awake?

He was somewhat startled to see that Blaine was responding almost immediately.

**Blaine** : Yeah. Hi! <3

Kurt chuckled.

**Kurt** : Hi yourself. It’s late, what are you still doing up?  
 **Blaine** : I couldn’t sleep.  
 **Kurt** : I’m sorry, babe.  
 **Blaine** : It’s okay.  
 **Blaine** : Would it be okay if we switched to video?  
 **Kurt** : Of course. :)  
 **Blaine** : I wanna hear your voice. I miss you.  
 **Kurt** : I miss you too. Hold on, I’ll call you.

After some stumbling over yet another new layout of buttons, Kurt finally found the video call one and clicked it. A few seconds later, his image showed up small on the bottom of the screen, and Blaine’s tired face filled the rest. His boyfriend smiled wanly. “Hey,”

“Hey yourself,” Kurt mumbled, instantly relaxing. “You look awful,”

It was true. Although he loved seeing Blaine’s curls (he got to see them a lot more now that he was skyping Blaine post shower time), they looked like a bird’s nest. Blaine had dark circles under his eyes and he looked…reserved, closed off. It scared Kurt a little.

“Thanks, doing wonders for my self esteem.” Blaine replied dryly.

Kurt shook his head. “I’m sorry, no filter, remember?” Blaine chuckled. “We need to talk more.”

Blaine shrugged in what Kurt knew was supposed to be an indifferent manner. “We’ve been busy. We haven’t had time.”

“We should make time.”

“Yeah…”

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s bugging you? You’re shutting me out again.”

Blaine winced. “Sorry.”

Kurt smiled, wanting nothing more than to kiss Blaine right at that moment. “Stop apologizing and just tell me what’s wrong.”

Blaine kept his eyes glued on his fidgeting hands. “It’s just so hard.” Kurt wanted to say something, but he had to get Blaine to talk. “You’re my best friend, Kurt. I miss hanging out with my best friend.”

Kurt smiled sympathetically. “You know, I was just thinking the same thing.”

Blaine looked up quickly. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Kurt added with a nod. “Making new friends is hard. All I want to do is hang out with you.”

Blaine sighed on the other end. “But there’s still another month until you come home.”

“I have an idea.”

Blaine perked up, intrigued. “Do tell,”

“How about we block out an hour or so each week for us time.”

His boyfriend frowned. “But we already do that.”

Kurt shook his head. “No, not talk time. Just hang out time. Like, we’ll both get on Skype and do whatever is is we need to do, homework, laundry, whatever. We can even get the same kind of pizza and eat together. It’ll be like we’re spending time with each other instead of just catching up. We can do it more often if we have time, but at least every once in awhile would be great.”

Blaine smiled softly. “I like that.” His calm face was suddenly broken by a wide yawn. “But you think we can start this tomorrow?”

Kurt laughed. “Of course, get some sleep. Love you.” It was times like this where he wished he could kiss Blaine through the screen.

“Love you too. And Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being the best boyfriend ever.”

Kurt snorted. “I think that’s a bit of overkill, but I’ll take it. I think I’m a better companion than boyfriend.”

Blaine grinned. “I think you’re pretty good at both.”

“Goodnight, Blaine. Sleep tight.”

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite!” Blaine teased back. Kurt scowled at him. There had been a bed bug infestation in a building nearby and Kurt was paranoid they were next. And Blaine knew that.

Kurt stuck out his tongue. “Jerk,”

Blaine beamed. “But you love me anyways.”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile back fondly. “But I love you anyways.”


	27. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Excess of fluff/cheese/nsfw stuff…..you have been warned.
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance to any postal workers who may see this. It is meant as the highest compliment.

Kurt couldn’t help but smile as he answered the door, glancing quickly at the clock on the wall. He knew what time it was; time to get the mail.  
  
“You’re right on time,” Kurt told the mailman with a grin.  
  
The mailman tipped his old fashioned mail cap, letting unruly curls tumble down. “It’s all part of the job, sir,”  
  
“Of course. Can you come in? I just made a nice cold pitcher of lemonade. You must be parched.”  
  
The mailman shook his head grimly. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I wouldn’t want to delay the mail…”  
  
Kurt took the other man’s hand, dragging him inside and shutting the door. He shoved him up against the frame, their faces inches apart.“Good thing I’m your last stop.” Kurt pulled back just as suddenly as he had moved in, leaving the mailman grinning after him shakily.   
  
“Good thing,” he muttered.  
  
Kurt crossed his arms, biting back the laughter that threatened to erupt from his lips. God, their mailman was adorable. “Now, do you have any mail for me? Letters perhaps?”  
  
“Well, I don’t know…” the mailman mumbled.  
  
“Oh?” Kurt asked, eyebrow quirked up almost to his hairline. “Really? I am disappointed in you, Mr. Mailman. Do I have to sing for you to figure things out?”  
  
“The mailman bit his lip. "I don’t know if that would be appropriate, Mr. Hummel.”  
  
Kurt tutted at him softly. “You know, I’ve only asked one thing of you, Mr. Mailman. One thing.”  
  
“And what that might that be?”  
  
“You asked for it,” Kurt muttered. _“_ _Please, Mr. Postman, look and see, if there’s a letter in your bag for me, please, why’s it taking such long time, for me to hear from that boy of mine?_ _”_ he began to sing. He continued through the song, putting on his most innocent, pleading face. He picked up the pitcher of lemonade and a glass, filling it and setting it in front of the other man, who drank eagerly. He took a seat, but his eyes never left Kurt’s figure as he danced around the room. _“_ _So many days you passed me by-ay-ay, see the tear standing in my eye. You didn’t stop to make me feel better, by bringing me a card or a letter.”_  
  
Kurt picked up the discarded mail bag as he continued to sing. He wiggled in in front of the man’s face, snatching it away as soon as his companion tried to retrieve it his grasp. Kurt just wagged a finger at him, grinning wickedly. He soon relented, shoving the bag against the other man’s chest. _“_ _Why don’t you check it and see one more time for me, you gotta_ _”,_ Kurt crooned, moving closer.  
  
Kurt straddled the man’s lap, bracing himself on the back of the chair as he finished the song. He moved his face towards the mailman’s, breath tickling the other man’s face as he sang the final words. _“_ _C'mon, deliver the letter, the sooner the better, Mr. Postman,”_ he concluded seductively, panting slightly as he gazed into the other man’s honey glazed eyes.“So, do you want to take another peek?”  
  
The mailman nodded meekly underneath him. “I think you’ll have to stand up, though.”  
  
Kurt nodded, complying. “So?”  
  
The mailman carefully searched through the bag. He emerged, shaking his head. “Nope, no letters.”  
  
Kurt scowled. “I was sure I’d be getting some today.”  
  
The mailman glanced down. “Wait, it does appear that you have a package.” He stood as well, smiling seductively at Kurt. “Would you like to see it?” His hands flew to his belt, undoing it quickly. Kurt stopped him before he reached the button on his pants, hands covering those of the mailman.  
  
“Mr. Mailman, I’m shocked. You know it is a federal offense to open someone else’s mail. I might just have to make a citizen’s arrest.”  
  
The mailman shook his head. “No need,” he slipped his hands away. “I’ll let you do the honors.”  
  
Kurt grinned. “With pleasure. Now, on your knees.” The mailman quickly compiled, his face suddenly hesitant.   
  
“What if your boyfriend comes home and sees us?”  
  
Kurt crouched down to join him. “I have a feeling he’d be really turned on by the whole thing.” He quickly unbuttoned the other man’s pants, yanking the zipper down. He had to suppress a smile as a cock popped out. No underwear. “Any instructions?” he asked, his hand hovering just above the exposed member.  
  
The mailman nodded subtly. “Handle with care.”  
  
Kurt put on a fake frown. “Like this?” he asked, taking a hold of the cock in front of him, barely applying any pressure. The man bucked his hips up to his touch, whining in protest. Kurt changed the angle slightly, teasing still, loving the look on the other man’s face. “Like this?” The other man shook his head. Kurt leaned in, his mouth inches from the mailman’s ear. “Then why don’t you show me?”  
  
Moaning, the mailman nodded. “Of course,” Kurt felt rather than saw his own pants being opened, a hand sneaking in and pulling his own length out roughly. He gasped, collapsing onto the other man’s shoulders as a firm fist pumped him expertly.   
  
“I-I see this isn’t your first time with this,” Kurt gasped.  
  
“Not at all,” crooned the mailman. “I have been told I have quite the talent. Now, you think you know what to do?” All Kurt could do is nod. “Good.”  
  
All pretense was flung aside as fists moved almost violently. The mailman caught Kurt’s mouth in his own, swallowing both their moans. Kurt could feel it coming, too soon, but it felt so good he didn’t care. “Blaine,” he gasped as he came, shaking with the force, clinging to the other man’s body as he came down from the high. A damp spot on his thigh and a loud groan told him that his partner had climaxed as well. Kurt buried his face into the crook of the other man’s neck, following him as he stretched them out on the floor, cuddling lazily.   
  
Kurt felt a kiss placed into his hair. “God, I love my job.”   
  
He couldn’t help but grin up at his boyfriend. “Gee, I had no idea.” Kurt hugged Blaine a little tighter. “I’d better be the only one who gets special deliveries like this.”  
  
Blaine pulled his face up until they met in a sweet kiss. “Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night stays this courier from coming home to you.”


	28. Knowledge

It was definitely strange to be sitting in the Hummel’s living room, sharing a beer with his father-in-law. Blaine wasn’t entirely sure which was weirder; the fact that he was now old enough (and had been for several years) to legally consume alcohol or that Burt was finally his father-in-law.

It wasn’t a bad strange, but definitely an adjustment.

Burt turned to them as the game they were watching finished with a lackluster finale. “Blaine, can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” Blaine replied, wondering just what it was that was making that look of slight discomfort cross Burt’s face.

“Look, I’d never tell Kurt this, ‘cause he’d be mortified, but I wanted you to know.”

“Know what?”

Burt chuckled. “You wanna know the first time I really knew you were good for Kurt?”

This could be interesting. “Sure,”

Burt fidgeted uncomfortably. “Well, it was back in Kurt’s junior year, that day you came over to the shop and told me I needed to talk to my son about the birds and the bees.”

Blaine felt his jaw drop and heat flushing his face. “Really?” he managed to squeak out weakly.

“Really. I mean, it really takes balls to do something like that. Either you really cared about Kurt or you were incredibly dumb. I was always banking on option one myself.”

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Thanks.” He bit his lip, a thought hitting him. “I hope you don’t think I was pushing it so that I could, you know, take advantage of the situation. I didn’t even feel-”

“I know,” Burt cut him off. “Although I have to say that I was suspicious when you started dating like a week later.”

Blaine gave him a bashful smile. “Maybe my subconscious was leading me in the right direction.”

“Well, I was impressed. A little peeved, but impressed. I’m glad I didn’t scare you off.”

Blaine laughed, his head tilting back. “Me too.”

Suddenly the distinct pitter patter of footsteps came from behind them. Kurt leaned over the back of the couch, pecking Blaine on the cheek and giving his dad a one armed hug. “What are you two up to?” he asked innocently. Blaine knew that tone.

“Nothing,” Burt shrugged, picking up the remote and switching the channel. “Oh good, next game’s on. You up for it, buddy?” he asked Blaine nonchalantly, as if the preceding moments had never happened.

Blaine nodded. “Sure. I’ll just go get us something from the kitchen. Kurt, mind helping me?”

Kurt wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he made his way to the other room. “Not at all, darling,” he cooed. Blaine had to fight extremely hard not to roll his eyes.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Blaine turned so he was facing Kurt, who gazed at him with all the innocence of a child who had gotten caught taking from the cookie jar. “How much of that did you hear?”

Kurt smiled sheepishly. “Just about all of it.”

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. “Resorting to eavesdropping now, are we?”

Kurt shrugged, giving Blaine a peck on the lips before pulling away. “Well, you know what they say,” he called over his shoulder. “Knowledge is power.”


	29. Simple

Kurt smiled as he slowly emerged from sleep, curling the single sheet around him for warmth. It was a particularly cool morning for that time of year. He rolled over, and whispered, “Happy Anniversary,” opening his eyes lazily. Kurt frowned. Blaine was nowhere in sight and his side of the bed was cool to the touch. “Blaine?” he called out. No answer.

He quickly threw on some clothes and made his way downstairs, looking for any sign of his husband along the way, to no avail. Finally he stepped into the kitchen. His heart clenched as he looked over to the table. Sitting there was a single red rose in a vase, the one Carole had given them as an engagement present. Next to it was a large non-fat mocha latte and a note. It was simple but surprisingly elegant. Kurt picked up his coffee, taking a tentative sip. It was still surprisingly hot. Blaine must not have been gone long. He bent down to smell the rose (it actually had a smell, it must have cost him a fortune) and picked up the note. His fingers traced along his name, etched in Blaine’s familiar handwriting. He couldn’t help but smile at the heart drawn in red ink around it.

Kurt carefully opened the page and read:

_To my beautiful husband,_

_I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up. I took an early shift so that we could have more time to celebrate later. I know I should have told you, but I knew you wouldn’t have been happy about it. I know how much you like to cuddle in the morning, and I’m sure neither of us would have been able to force ourselves to go to work. I hope my little peace offering makes up for it. Trust me, it will be worth it._

_Happy Anniversary, Snookums!_

_With all my love, always,_

_Blaine_

Kurt closed his eyes as he took another sip of coffee, his lips twitching up into a smile on their own accord. It was these little, simple things that made him fall in love with Blaine just a little more every day.


	30. Sunset

“That was delicious,” Kurt groaned, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I always forget how amazing your tuna salad is.” They were just finishing up an evening picnic. It was summer, so it was still pretty bright, but the light was quickly fading.

Blaine grinned. “Is that the dementia kicking in?” he teased.

Kurt punched him playfully in the arm, rolling his eyes. “Blaine, enough with the old jokes. We’re 88. We’re not old.”

Blaine raised a graying eyebrow. “How long is it going to take you to get up off this picnic blanket?”

Kurt scowled. “Probably a lot less than you. I was always the more flexible one.”

“Don’t I know that,” Blaine agreed, leaning in for a soft kiss. Kurt couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter closed. Every time they kissed, there was the nagging thought in the back of his head that this could be the last time. No matter what he said, they were getting old. He knew what the next step was, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine as carefully as he could, wrapping his arms around his husband. “Thank you for doing this. It’s beautiful.”

“Just like you, wrinkles and all,” Blaine replied cheekily.

Kurt pouted, but Blaine kissed it away. “In spite of that insanely irritating comment, I love you.”

“I love you too.” They had set up their picnic under a tree, which enabled them to prop themselves up on it as they laid there, watching the setting sun. They sat in a peaceful silence for a while, lost in the scene. Suddenly, Blaine shifted, placing a kiss on the top of Kurt’s head. “I can’t imagine a life without you in it.”

Kurt turned so they were facing each other. “Me neither.”

Blaine pushed a stray lock of hair away from his face comfortingly. “I mean…ever.”

Kurt frowned. “Like when one of us is gone?”

Blaine sighed sadly, his grip getting slightly tighter. “Yeah,”

“Maybe It’ll be like in ‘The Notebook’. Maybe we won’t have to find out.”

Blaine let out a tired chuckle. “Life isn’t that perfect, Kurt. One of us is probably going to go first. I don’t know which would be worse; having to leave or being left behind.”

Kurt traced his fingers in careful circles right over Blaine’s heart. “Remember what I told you? That I’m never saying goodbye to you?”

“Yeah, I do. But we don’t have control-”

Kurt leaned in and kissed his husband to silence him. “Shush. When I said never, I meant never. I don’t know what I believe about a world beyond, but I know that I am going to be with you forever.”

“But you I _don’t_ know that.”

Kurt shrugged. “You know the story where the soul was originally a single being? And once it got divided, people had to spend eternity looking for their other half? I mean, it’d have to be changed a bit for us, but the principle still rings true. You and I, we’re like two halves of a whole. No matter if we’re physically separated, nothing can truly split us. Okay?”

Blaine grinned. “I married a smart man.”

“That you did.” Kurt snuggled into Blaine’s arms again, glancing at how the setting sun made his face glow red. “Besides, we’re both healthy, medicine has come a long way. We’ve still got another ten years, easy.”

Blaine kissed him gently. “I hope so.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they watched the sun set on another day, knowing that their journey together had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Original Author's Note, July 11, 2012** :  
> Just a little note before the end. Thank you so much to each and every one of you who has been with and joined me along this journey. The entire month’s worth of fics are almost 30,000 words combined. I’ve looked forward to writing these each and every day and sharing them with you.  
> I plan on posting these in their entirety as a short story collection or something on Scarves and Coffee (once I finally make an account) and possibly livejournal (once I look up my password). I also have some bigger/other things in the work that I’ll be able to focus on a little more. Keep an eye out if you’re interested!  
> And now, I apologize for the cheesy sappy ending. Can’t help myself sometimes…. :)


End file.
